


Lo difícil que es amarte

by josephine78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine78/pseuds/josephine78
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen cinco años de relación. Viven juntos y aparentemente son felices, hasta que algo sucede.





	1. La vida contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la comencé hace 10 años, en el 2008. El tiempo y la vida me llevó a abandonar la escritura por un tiempo, pero deseo continuarla. Ya la había publicado en mi perfil de Fanfiction. net pero decidí trasladarla aquí. Espero les guste. Cualquier opinión, me interesa conocerla. Gracias.

**Lo difícil que es amarte**

_La vida contigo_

 

A pesar de cinco años de vivir juntos como pareja, Draco y Harry continuaban siendo muy distintos. Todos sus amigos seguían sorprendidos de que la relación entre ellos siguiera adelante después de varios años, porque no sólo diferían en hábitos y formas de vestir, sino en tópicos importantes como 'la ideología de vida'.

Por un lado, Harry se había criado con Muggles sin saber de la magia hasta que tenía once años de edad, mientras que Draco había sido educado como hechicero desde el primer día que nació y para él los Muggles eran seres inferiores.

Por esa razón, cuando salían a pasear por Londres, Draco detestaba vestirse como un Muggle para guardar las apariencias y miraba con reproche el que Harry se detuviera a charlar durante mucho rato con la chica muggle que atendía el café al que asistían continuamente. No comprendía como un mago de su altura, el famoso Harry Potter, podía rebajarse a charlar con una simple y llana muggle que, desde su punto de vista, valía menos que un elfo doméstico. Harry, por su parte, trataba de ignorar el disgusto de Draco, e intentaba que participara en la plática con Laura. La pobre chica que atendía el café siempre trataba de conversar con ambos, pero el rubio que acompañaba a su amigo, nunca le concedía la más mínima atención.

Por otra parte, mientras que para Harry el dinero no era importante (pues vistió durante muchos años la ropa que su primo dejaba y convivía mucho con los Weasley), para Draco lo era todo, y las múltiples compras de ropa y artículos innecesarios eran pieza clave en su rutina diaria. Por si fuera poco, mientras que las fiestas del ministro y los reporteros disgustaban al "Elegido", a Draco le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Su padre le había enseñado que la fama iba acompañada por adoración y respeto, así que el rubio no perdía ocasión para recordarle al mundo entero quién era Draco Malfoy.

Y es que observándolos con detenimiento, las diferencias en su carácter y psique eran más grandes aún. Harry nunca supo lo que era ser amado durante su niñez, y Draco aunque fue extremadamente mimado, nunca pudo escapar de la sombra fuliginosa de su padre, quien le exigía una disciplina casi militar y pocas veces pudo disfrutar de una idea propia.

Por esa razón, el primer año fue difícil de sobre llevar cuando decidieron vivir juntos. Al principio, cuando dejaron de ser rivales y aceptaron que su atracción era más fuerte que cualquier resentimiento que tuvieran, Draco quería que Harry despertara todos los días a su lado, y le molestaba encontrar la cama vacía cuando la luz del día comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la recámara. Después de comprender que Harry rara vez podía dormir una noche completa gracias a sus pesadillas, comenzó a entenderlo mejor. Así fue como, varios meses más tarde, se dio cuenta que aprender a respetar y amar los hábitos de la pareja era algo necesario que a la larga los uniría más.

Cuando Harry tenía reunión con sus amigos todos los viernes por la noche, generalmente en casa de Ron Weasley, Draco en lugar de molestarse o sentirse olvidado prefería aprovechar para tener su propia reunión con Blaise y Pansy en su restaurant favorito, y así ponerse al tanto de los chismes de la alta sociedad.

En los quehaceres del hogar, los elfos domésticos no estaban permitidos gracias a la intervención de Hermione, así que Harry se encargaba de la cena cuando terminaba sus labores como auxiliar del nuevo ministro de Magia. Draco jugaba Quidditch de manera profesional y siempre tenía entrenamiento por las tardes, así que rara vez se podían ver durante el día. El horario de Harry era de lunes a viernes de 9 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde, mientras que el de Draco comenzaba a las 4 de la tarde y terminaba a las 10 de la noche. Por esa razón, cuando Draco llegaba tarde y cansado del trabajo, Harry lo esperaba con la tina llena de agua caliente, sales mágicas para aliviar los músculos y una cena deliciosa recién salida del horno.

Juntos solían tomar un baño largo mientras platicaban de los acontecimientos del día, y después de cenar hacían el amor antes de quedar profundamente dormidos.

Y es que cuando uno cedía en algo, el otro lo hacía con respecto a otra cosa distinta. Draco no soportaba el desorden que Harry dejaba en el baño cada vez que se disponía a comenzar el día y le tocaba a él limpiarlo cada mañana cuando su amado partía para el trabajo.

De igual forma, Harry detestaba las horrendas reliquias de la familia de Draco que colgaban de la pared de la sala y que solían encontrarse casi en cada rincón de la casa, pero recordaba que si se trataran de reliquias que sus propios padres, Lily y James, le hubieran regalado, también las colocaría con orgullo y cariño en su casa; así que prefería llevar la fiesta en paz y aprender a respetar las posesiones de su novio.

Es así como después de esos largos cinco años viviendo juntos, ambos habían aprendido a ceder y conocerse perfectamente bien. Sabían cuando ser más cariñosos y considerados, sabían cuando explotar y dejar que sus gritos fueran escuchados por los vecinos, o cuando pedir perdón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y algo se dañara entre ellos.

Hoy por ejemplo, era un día especial. Era su aniversario y Harry pretendía preparar una cena riquísima en la que le expresara a Draco todo el amor que le tenía y lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por ofrecerle la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y sobre pasar la rivalidad que durante años existió.

Así, cuando Harry comenzó a hacer sus compras esa hermosa mañana del sábado, nunca se imaginó que la lluvia se desataría de forma tan intensa sobre la ciudad. Los demás transeúntes de Diagon Alley comenzaron a correr a las tiendas como refugio momentáneo, y Harry no fue la excepción. Cuando entró a la tienda de Madam Malkin estaba casi empapado. Inmediatamente fue atendido con un gran saludo y una taza de té apareció servida a su lado.

\- "Sr. Potter, que bueno verle. ¿Gusta una taza de té?" - dijo Madam Malkin.

\- "Ah… sí, gracias. La lluvia está cada vez más fuerte y… ¿no sé si pueda permanecer aquí mientras escampa?" - comentó Harry con la esperanza de que la dueña no lo corriera de su establecimiento.

-"Oh, claro que sí. Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera. ¿Se… se… siente bien?"

¿Bien? – pensó Harry – ¿que quería decir con bien? La lluvia lo había mojado un poco pero gracias a la chaqueta café que vestía y a que todavía no estaba cargado de bolsas con sus compras, pudo correr rápido y así evitar empaparse.

\- "Sí, gracias. Creo que sólo estoy un poco mojado. Nada de importancia." - La mujer lo miró con cierta consternación. Una mirada que Harry no alcanzó a comprender, y luego sin más preámbulos le sonrió forzadamente.

\- "Sí… claro. Es que… bueno, supongo que no quiere hablar del asunto. Lo comprendo. Tome su té mientras le traigo una charola con panecillos." - y diciendo esto se dirigió a la parte trasera del negocio y desapareció tras una cortina morada.

Harry se quedó ahí parado sin alcanzar a comprender qué sucedía, pero no le dio importancia y decidió asomarse por la enorme ventana para contemplar el caos de la calle. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al ventanal la lluvia era tan fuerte que difícilmente lograba distinguir el negocio que se hallaba cruzando la acera y decidió sentarse en una de las butacas que se encontraban junto al mostrador.

Tomando la taza de té por el asa, comenzó a beber a pequeños sorbos. A Harry nunca le había gustado por completo el té. Prefería el café por las mañanas, el té ligero por las tardes y una taza de chocolate caliente por las noches.

Draco siempre se despertaba gracias al olor a café que inundaba la casa cuando Harry ponía la cafetera para poder beber la primera taza de café recién hecho. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Draco de tener varios aparatos muggles dentro de su vivienda, hechizados para poder funcionar en el mundo mágico, como un aparato de televisión, un refrigerador y la cafetera; pero Harry terminó convenciéndolo después de una noche en la que complació a Draco en cada una de sus fantasías.

Harry sonrió. No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas a tan temprana hora por la mañana y menos en la calle cuando se encontraba tomando té en la butaca de Madam Malkin. '¡Merlín!, debo de aprender a controlar mis pensamientos pecaminosos en público', pensó Harry mientras trataba de calmar a cierta parte de su cuerpo que comenzaba a reaccionar.

\- "Veo que le ha dado un poco de calor el té, Sr. Potter. Está usted sonrojado." - Harry se sonrojó más mientras despegaba de sus labios la taza y levantaba la mirada para ver a la mujer que le hablaba y que había regresado con una bandeja llena de numerosos pastelillos.

\- "Sí… gracias" - dijo Harry La lluvia siguió alrededor de veinte minutos, pero para Harry parecieron horas, o quizás días, pues Madam Malkin no le quitaba la vista de encima y cada vez que Harry alcanzaba a interceptar su mirada, lo que veía en ella no le gustaba. Era una especie de lástima, o quizás…

\- "Disculpe, la lluvia ya cesó. Creo que ahora sí es hora de partir. Muchas gracias por todo."

\- "No es nada Sr. Potter, después de todo, lo poco o mucho que todos nosotros tenemos se lo debemos a usted por salvarnos de "el que no debe ser nombrado"."

Harry dejó el comentario sin contestar, después de varios años, era inútil recordarle a la gente que él solo no lo había logrado y que muchos valientes dieron sus vidas por la misma causa.

Prefirió salir de ahí con rapidez, tratando de recordar qué le faltaba para la cena que tenía planeada, pero comenzó a notar que la gente en la calle se volteaba a verlo y murmuraba constantemente. Era extraño. Aunque desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento, llevaba aproximadamente tres años que ya no era parte de los murmullos de la calle y el que ahora volviera a serlo sin saber el porqué, era algo que le preocupaba.

Cuando llegó a la última tienda a la que planeaba dirigirse ese día, la encontró casi igual de vacía que aquella que le sirvió de refugio, la diferencia eran la hermosa variedad de flores que adornaban la tienda, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y el gran estante de periódicos y demás publicaciones que se encontraban en una de las paredes. Rápidamente eligió un par de ramos de lilas y se dirigió a la sección de los diarios. Tomó uno de los ejemplares y después de pagar la cuenta se dirigió a casa.

Cuando llegó ya era casi medio día, así que decidió tomar una ligera merienda y descansar un rato antes de comenzar los preparativos de la cena. Harry comió en silencio mientras intentaba escribir en una pequeña libreta cuáles palabras utilizar para lo que quería decir, tenía muchos nervios, pero todo valía la pena con tal de que la respuesta que recibiera fuera la que esperaba.

Terminando de comer se dirigió a su recámara y del segundo cajón del armario extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, que al abrirla mostraba un delicado anillo de platino opacado con una capa gris oscuro. Era muy elegante y muy discreto. Era perfecto para pedirle esa noche al amor de su vida que compartiera el resto de sus días con él.

Para Draco era un día nefasto. Primero sale esa estúpida nota en el diario, después llueve constantemente impidiéndole hacer alguna de las cosas que planeó hacer ese día, y para colmo de los males Harry lo esperaba en casa para reclamarle no haberle avisado antes.

Pero lo peor era el miedo. El miedo de perder a Harry y todo lo que habían construido juntos. Miedo a terminar como su padre, amargado, exigente, desesperado por otra oportunidad. No, no podía permitir que la felicidad se le fuera tan fácil de las manos. Si era necesario hablaría con Harry hasta que entendiera.

Draco abrió la puerta de su casa intentado calmase ante la tempestad. Las luces estaban en semi-intensidad, había un par de velas encendidas dentro de una vasija pequeña llena de agua y pétalos, y el aroma que provenía de la cocina era exquisito. Debía estar soñando, no era posible que Harry estuviera preparando la cena en pleno aniversario cuando la nota de ese día había arruinado todo.

\- "Llegaste antes" - dijo Harry mientras se asomaba desde la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa color beige muy elegante. Se veía guapísimo. Draco se quedó sin aliento cuando su pareja se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que Harry lo besaba así. Era algo especial, nada comparado a los besos que todos los días compartían antes de despedirse por la mañana o cuando hacían el amor por la noche. No. Eran besos inesperados y de una pasión mezclada con ternura, con promesa.

Draco lo tomó de la cintura y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Hace un momento pensaba que todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y ahora la vida lo premiaba con ese beso incomparable.

Harry se apartó casi sin aliento y lo contempló durante un momento. Su mirada era limpia, con una ligera chispa de esperanza y en ese momento Draco supo que todo estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, que Harry aún no sabía nada y que pronto ese idilio que vivía terminaría en desastre y dolor.

\- "Te preparé una cena deliciosa, siéntate para que podamos comenzar."

\- "Harry…" - la voz de Draco se quebraba.

\- "No… cualquier cosa que me quieras decir puede esperar. Anda, siéntate." - Draco fue interrumpido tan abruptamente que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la mesa y sentarse mientras observaba a Harry comenzar a descorchar una botella de su vino preferido.

\- "Lo compré porque sabía que te encantaría con lo que cociné. Y necesitaba… algo de valor para… bueno… mejor vamos a brindar" - dijo Harry mientras servía una copa para Draco y luego levantaba la suya en el aire.

\- "Harry, no… no… leíste el periódico el día de hoy¿verdad?" - Preguntó Draco sin levantar la vista. Harry se detuvo un momento y bajó la copa con la que se proponía a brindar. Algo no andaba bien, Draco no solía ser tan indiferente en los festejos de sus aniversarios, y mucho menos bajaba la mirada cuando hablaba con él. Un hueco en su estómago comenzó a formarse.

\- "No. Lo compré pero no alcancé a leerlo porque estuve muy ocupado. ¿Pasó algo?"

Draco no contestó, sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar que sus pensamientos terminaran de ordenarse. Harry lo observó e instantáneamente supo que algo no andaba bien. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, junto a la botella recién descorchada, y se sentó con lentitud en la mesa.

El silencio parecía estrecharse y comenzaba a ser insoportable para Harry.

\- "Draco… dime qué pasa. ¿Pasó algo en tu trabajo¿Con el equipo?"

\- "No." - contentó Draco sin mirarle todavía. - "Es algo más grave. Harry… mi… mi padre murió ayer en Azcabán."

Harry se levantó con rapidez de la silla y corrió a su lado. Se encuclilló para tomarle el rostro. Debía ser muy duro para Draco el enfrentar solo durante todo el día la muerte de su padre. Malo o bueno, Lucius era su padre, y Harry sabía lo mucho que dolía perder a tus seres queridos de un momento a otro.

\- "Lo siento mucho mi amor. De verdad, lo siento. De haberlo sabido te hubiera ido a ver…"

\- "No es todo lo que sucede, Harry. Por favor, siéntate de nuevo. Tenemos que hablar."

La sangre se heló en Harry. Era un tono de voz que ya no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en Draco, así que se dirigió de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó. Draco por fin levantó la vista y dirigió su mirada hacia Harry.

\- "Hablé con mi madre. Al parecer mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación y decidió cambiar su testamento. La única forma de que yo herede las posesiones y nombre de la familia Malfoy es si…" - la voz de Draco se quebró, no podía decirlo y terminar con la esperanza que todavía veía reflejada en los ojos del otro.

Pero Harry lo sabía, algo dentro de él lo supo desde el momento en que Lucius se enteró de su amor. Para el patriarca de los Malfoy era una relación prohibida. No porque se tratara de dos hombres, no. En el mundo de los magos era común. Pero la unión de un Malfoy con sangre pura, y un Potter con sangre impura, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

\- "¿Cuál es la cláusula, Draco?" - Preguntó Harry sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su novio, aunque sabía ya la respuesta.

\- "Ca… casarme… y tener un heredero. Lucius fue incluso capaz de estipular que el matrimonio debía durar 20 años, mínimo, o la fortuna se retirará de mis manos."

De nuevo el silencio reinó. Harry y Draco se miraron a los ojos por largo rato hasta que el primero habló.

\- "¿Y qué sucedió cuando le dijiste a tu madre y abogado que eso no iba a suceder¿Qué dijo tu madre?"

Draco quería gritar. No quería ser él quién ahora matara lentamente las esperanzas de Harry.

\- "Harry…"

\- "¿Qué dijeron, Draco?"

\- "Harry…"

\- "Porque me imagino que rechazaste la propuesta¿verdad? No pudiste haber aceptado casarte durante veinte años con alguien más." - la voz de Harry iba subiendo ligeramente de tono.

Pero el silencio de nuevo lo dijo todo. Ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta y prefirieron seguir contemplándose sin decir palabra alguna. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos. Draco comenzó a morder su labio inferior para evitar romper en llanto al ver lo devastado que estaba Harry.

\- "Esa fue la nota que salió en el diario… anunciaron la cláusula que mi padre impuso en su testamento. Pero, Harry, no todo está perdido… verás que todo puede seguir igual. Tal vez a mi futura esposa no le importe que te venga a visitar de vez en cuando y si somos discretos…"

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Draco no podía proponerle ser su amante durante veinte años. No podía esperar que Harry aceptara ser la sombra de su esposa el resto de su vida. ¿Y qué iba a suceder cuando tuvieran un bebé? Por supuesto que Draco tendría que dedicarle tiempo a su hijo, y ella compartiría con él un lazo mucho más fuerte que el matrimonio. Un hijo lo cambia todo.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se aproximó a Harry, pero antes de tocarle el hombro, éste se puso de pie y se dirigió a su recámara.

Luego de un par de minutos en los que intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, Draco lo siguió. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una enorme maleta y varios objetos que volaban y se acomodaban dentro de ella. Harry estaba parado en medio de la habitación guiando con su varita todo lo que se movía.

\- "Harry… ¿qué estás haciendo?"

\- "¿Qué es lo que parece, Draco? Me estoy mudando."

El pánico atrapó a Draco y lo dejó casi sin aliento.

\- "Harry… vamos a platicar. Podemos vernos todavía, ser felices…"

Harry dejó de empacar por un momento, bajó la barita y los objetos quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Como esperando que en cualquier momento su amo los dejara caer, o explotar.

Volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Draco estaba parado, y con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, le dijo:

\- "¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante?"

\- "Por favor, Harry. No… no puedes esperar que lo deje todo por ti."

Una bofetada hubiera dolido menos que las palabras de Draco en ese momento. Harry sintió que el piso le movía y se sentó en la cama.

\- "¿Todo? Draco, lo único que estarías dejando es el dinero de tu familia. Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, yo tengo todo el dinero de mis padres y lo que Sirius me dejó. Podemos vivir perfectamente con eso. Además el sueldo que ganas en el equipo de Quidditch es superior a cualquier expectativa y mi sueldo también es una cifra nada despreciable. Podemos…"

\- "No."

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "No puedes pedirme que sea pobre, Harry.- dijo Draco con determinación. - Nunca lo he sido ni lo seré."

\- "Pero no seríamos pobres, lo sabes. Viviríamos como hasta ahora, la única diferencia es que ya no recibirías más." - Harry trataba de razonar con él. No quería creer lo que su corazón le decía: que la batalla ya estaba perdida.

\- "Dije que no, Potter. No lo entiendes. Lo que tenemos es maravilloso pero si tengo que decidir… por favor Harry… no me hagas decidir… por favor." - la voz de Draco se quebró. El dolor que sentía era enorme.

Harry lo contempló durante largo rato. Potter... Draco lo había vuelto a llamar Potter. Que rápido dejó de ser Harry ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas fluían con más rapidez y constancia que antes. Era verdad, la batalla estaba perdida y no precisamente porque Lucius haya hecho algo antes de morirse, no. La batalla estaba perdida desde el momento en que para Draco el amor de Harry valía menos que el dinero.

Con un ligero movimiento de su varita los objetos cayeron al piso. Ya ni si quiera tenía ganas de seguir empacando sus pertenencias. Sólo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Harry sentía como si algo comenzara a asfixiarlo, y casi podía asegurar que el anillo guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón y que iba ser parte crucial durante la cena, le quemaba.

Salió del cuarto tratando de no tocar a Draco mientras pasaba junto a él para llegar a la puerta. Atravesó el pasillo, el comedor y la sala en pocos pasos y cuando abría la puerta de salida la voz de su novio lo detuvo.

\- "No es justo que me hagas elegir, Harry." - dijo Draco con la voz casi inaudible.

Harry se detuvo un momento y sin voltear a verlo dijo:

\- "No te preocupes. No tendrás que hacerlo…"

Draco dejó de respirar, todo parecía irreal ante sus ojos.

\- "Te dejo libre, Draco." - dijo Harry todavía sin voltear a verlo, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre la alfombra que habían comparado juntos hace un par de años. El dolor en su pecho era demasiado fuerte y sabía que si volteaba no podría hacerlo - "Cásate… sé feliz con la persona que quieras que sea tu esposa y dale a tu familia ese heredero que tanto esperan."

\- "Harry… por favor."

\- "No, Malfoy. Ya no soy Harry, recuerdas… soy Potter. Siempre he sido sólo Potter."

Con esas últimas palabras Harry cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco derrumbado en el piso de su casa, llorando por su futuro. Y a Harry llorando por su pasado.

Continuará…


	2. Esos recuerdos que duelen

_Esos recuerdos que duelen_

 

El mundo estaba distante. En ese momento los ruidos, los olores, los colores y la gente estaban fuera del mundo de Harry. Era como sentirse flotar en la nada circundante, un caminar en una eterna avenida. Esa mañana se había levantado con tantos planes, con tantas ilusiones que hubiera jurado que el sueño de su vida estaba a punto de cumplirse. Y ahora se hallaba sentado en la banca de un parque, solo y con los sueños destrozados.

Y es que era un estúpido. Un idiota que no recordó a tiempo que la felicidad no estaba hecha para él. Harry Potter no era alguien que mereciera ser feliz, por supuesto que no. Cuando murieron sus padres y tenía edad para comprenderlo, pensó que la vida había decidido que fuera así porque su destino traería brillantes cosas. Cuando murió Cedric, su compañero, por estar en el momento y lugar equivocados, Harry pensó que posiblemente era por el bien del mundo mágico y era una de las vidas que ayudarían a salvar a otras. Cuando murió Sirius, el dolor era más intenso al ser éste el único nexo que le quedaba con su familia, pero supuso que al final del camino las lágrimas iban a terminar de parar algún día.

Después, la guerra con Lord Voldemort vino y más muertes se sumaron a las anteriores. Y cuando todo pasó, cuando por fin la calma reinaba a su alrededor, sus mejores amigos se casaron y se fueron a vivir lejos de ahí. Canadá estaba extremadamente lejos, pero Hermione estaba feliz trabajando con el ministerio de magia de ese país, implementando nuevas leyes contra la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos y ayudando en la elaboración de planes institucionales para la correcta comunicación entre el departamento Muggle y el Mágico. Y Ron, su mejor amigo y confidente, había sido aceptado para ocupar el cargo de profesor en artefactos Muggles en una escuela reconocida. Después de tantos años juntos, cuando la guerra había terminado, Harry sintió que una parte de su corazón se iba con sus amigos al otro lado del océano. Pero de nuevo intentó verle el lado positivo e intentó que las lágrimas de despedida fueran de felicidad por ellos.

Luego llegó el trabajo y a pesar de no tener buenas relaciones con el ministro de magia, las nuevas elecciones trajeron consigo no sólo un nuevo ocupante del puesto sino además una interesante propuesta para Harry al convertirse en el auxiliar de éste, y así poder participar de forma activa en la creación de nuevas leyes con respecto a muchas de las cosas que a Harry le interesaba remediar. Tal es el caso de las leyes que correspondían a las profecías, y el impedir que cayeran de nuevo en las manos de personas no adecuadas, así como el informar a tiempo de las predicciones de estas a las personas que les concernían para que no fueran tomadas por la sorpresa del destino. Como le pasó a él.

Mientras Harry continuaba llorando sentado en la banca de un parque, con la gente pasando a su lado mientras jugaban en el césped, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo. Esas imágenes que tu mente trae a la superficie cuando menos quieres que regresen, cuando más quieres borrarlas de tu memoria. Recuerdos que sólo lastiman y que ya no volverán…

Seis años atrás…

Fue cuando terminaba de hacer el breve internado de un año con el ministro y comenzaba a trabajar de tiempo completo, con a penas 19 años de edad, que Harry volvió a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. El joven rubio era igual de delgado y con la misma cara afilada de siempre. Blanco como la nieve, aunque su cabello ligeramente más largo que de costumbre; mismo que lucía suelto sobre sus hombros en un destello constante como si fuera de oro.

Era guapísimo, y Harry, quién ya había descubierto sus preferencias desde el séptimo grado, no podía dejar de mirarle cada vez que Malfoy visitaba las oficinas del ministro. Al parecer las posesiones de su padre y los permisos de visita que los familiares debían adquirir cada semana para ver a Lucius en Azcabán eran las principales ocupaciones de su guapo ex – rival.

Un día cuando Harry llevaba demasiados papeles frente de sí, tropezó de repente con alguien y éstos salieron volando por todos los lugares. Fue después de una breve y penosa disculpa que pudo percatarse que su obstáculo humano había sido nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Al principio Draco lo miró con desdén, pero cuando Harry le pidió perdón, las facciones del chico cambiaron y su rostro se suavizó.

\- "Deberías tener más cuidado, Potter"

\- "Sí, perdón. Es que la pila de documentos era enorme y no alcanzaba a verte." - dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba para organizar de nuevo los archivos que se hallaban despilfarrados por el suelo.

En esa ocasión no hubo más interacción pues Draco en lugar de ayudarle se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del ministro y desapareció tras ella. Pero en las semanas que siguieron los encuentros aumentaron. Algunas veces Harry se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando Draco llegaba al edificio y se saludaban de manera momentánea; pero en muchas otras ocasiones Harry se hallaba concentrado en se escritorio y en el múltiple papeleo, cuando sentía que una mirada caía sobre él. Sabía que era la mirada de Malfoy desde la puerta del despacho, pero nunca se atrevía a levantar la vista. Hasta que un día se atrevió.

Y efectivamente Draco estaba ahí parado, como un gato al acecho, con una sonrisa exquisita en los labios, nada parecida a las risas burlonas de la escuela, y los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras su hombro derecho se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- "¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy?" - dijo Harry tratando de olvidar la sensación que la mirada constante de su interlocutor le producía.

\- "Draco"

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Me llamo Draco. Creo que después de toda nuestra historia podemos llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no lo crees?" - dijo el rubio visitante sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente. Harry no sabía si ponerse nervioso por esa bella sonrisa, por el intentar llamar a Malfoy por su nombre de pila, o por el hecho de que su subconsciente estaba al tanto de que ese guapísimo hombre estaba evidentemente coqueteando con él.

\- "Mmm… sí… claro. ¿Deseabas algo, Draco?

Draco se despegó de la puerta y se dirigió a la silla que estaba colocada frente al escritorio de Harry. Pero no se sentó, sólo se limitó a tomarla por el respaldo mientras no apartaba su mirada de Harry.

\- "Tanto como desear… pues…"

La frase quedó inconclusa. El aire era denso y ambos se observaban como retándose, hasta que la voz de Draco irrumpió de nuevo.

\- "¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"

\- "¿Qué?" - Harry no podía creer a sus oídos.

\- "Vamos Potter, es tu segundo 'qué' ¿Acaso a todo lo que te diga vas a responderme con un 'qué' en los labios?"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente pero salió con rapidez de ello.

\- "Harry"

\- "¿Qué?" - dijo Draco

\- "Que me llames Harry, al menos así lo has propuesto al intentar esta conversación. ¿A todo lo que te diga vas a responderme con un 'qué' en los labios, Draco?"

Draco sonrió más abiertamente. Era bueno estar frente a Potter de nuevo. La vida era mucho más divertida cuando tenía un rival digno para practicar un juego de poder. Que mejor que Harry Potter, su mayor dolor de cabeza durante su época de estudiante, para ponerlo al día en los dimes y diretes de un reto constante. Además, el joven mago y salvador del mundo mágico estaba mejor que nunca. Se veía divino detrás de esas gafas y entre tantos papeles.

\- "Tienes razón… Harry. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"

\- "No, sólo terminar estos archivos en casa y…"

\- "¡Por Merlín!... ¿En viernes?... ¿no me digas que te llevas el trabajo a casa?"

Harry desvió la mirada para que Draco no viera lo patética que se había vuelto su vida cuando a penas tenía 19 años de edad.

\- "Bueno, pues esta noche no será así"

\- "¿Estás proponiendo algo, Draco?"

\- "¿Ves?... A pesar de todo, sí eres inteligente." - dijo Draco mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta. - "Nos vemos en el restaurante 'La Gaviota' a las 7:30 de la noche."

\- "Espera, Draco… pero…" - dijo Harry tratando de detener al chico que ya se iba. Draco se volteó casi al llegar a la puerta y permaneció expectante. - "es que… bueno… no somos amigos… de qué podemos hablar"

Una mirada de oscura pasó por los ojos de Draco, terminó de voltearse completamente hacia Harry y se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio extendiendo la mano.

\- Si no fuimos amigos hace años, créeme que no fue por mi culpa, Harry. ¿Ahora sí crees poder aceptar mi mano?

Harry contempló la mano extendida frente a él y observó a Draco. El chico tenía miedo, pero lo sabía ocultar muy bien bajo ese disfraz de seguridad y altivez. Harry por fin levantó la mano, y llevándola a estrechar el ofrecimiento de amistad, dijo:

\- Por supuesto que sí, Draco. Me encantaría.

Y así de sencillo comenzó lo que por un año fue una amistad muy profunda. Draco y Harry compartieron anécdotas que desde chicos querían comentar y cuya rivalidad no les permitía hacerlo. Incluso, a petición de Harry, Draco había hecho las pases con Ron y Hermione. A pesar de que ambos radicaban en otro continente, vivían pendiente de su amigo, y se les hacía muy extraño esa repentina y creciente amistad con Draco Malfoy. Después de todo, no era de todos los días que tu peor enemigo estudiantil se convirtiera en tu inseparable de la noche a la mañana.

Fue hasta después de ese año, que Draco, en el cumpleaños número veinte de Harry, y con unas copas de más, le confesó que siempre había querido ser su amigo pues desde pequeño había escuchado historias sobre el niño que venció a Lord Voldemort y que para él, Harry era su héroe. Por esa razón, cuando el niño inexperto le negó el saludo y su amistad al preferir a Ron Weasley como amigo, Draco se sintió devastado y de alguna manera tenía que encubrir esa desilusión. Obviamente la única forma de lograrlo era intentando hacerle la vida imposible a Harry.

Harry se conmovió tanto por las palabras de borracho que su amigo le profesaba, que desde ese momento procuró compensarlo con detalles. Lo acompañaba siempre que podía a las prácticas de Quidditch, le preparaba cosas especiales cada vez que podía, etc. Hasta que un día, en pleno juego se encontró con Oliver Wood.

\- "Harry, qué alegría verte en un juego de Quidditch. Supe que te retiraste y ya no juegas profesional. Pudiste haber sido grande, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

\- "No, Oliver. Creo que aunque me encanta el Quidditch, lo mío no es la fama ni el glamour." - dijo Harry mientras abrazaba con cariño a su antiguo compañero.

\- "Te ves muy bien, has crecido bastante. Te han caído muy bien estos años" - comentó Oliver mientras acariciaba a Harry por el brazo. Su mano parecía permanecer más tiempo del necesario sobre la chaqueta que vestía Harry, y éste se ruborizó. Oliver siempre había sido muy galante.

Cuando comenzaron a platicar animadamente, Harry dejó de prestar atención al juego. Draco se encontraba a punto de atrapar la Snitch, casi la tenía en la palma de su mano, pero cuando volteó a ver a Harry y notó la cercanía que tenía con Wood, perdió el equilibrio.

La conmoción fue total. El público comenzó a vociferar para que alguien ayudara al pobre mago que caía 30 metros sin obstáculo alguno. Fue entonces cuando el ruido logró que Harry volviera su atención al juego y lo que vio fue espantoso. Rápidamente corrió entre las butacas y se dirigió al centro del campo, donde el arbitro ya había minorizado el descenso de Draco en el aire para asegurar que el jugador cayera con suavidad en el césped.

Cuando Harry arribó al lugar donde el cuerpo médico estaba atendiendo a Draco, se arrodilló para cerciorarse de que su amigo se encontraba bien. Pero Draco, a pesar de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y completamente conciente, no quiso contestar ninguna de las preguntas de su amigo.

Después de cuatro días en los que Draco se había negado a verlo, Harry por fin se cansó de la actitud de su amigo y decidió visitarlo. El elfo doméstico que lo recibió frunció el ceño y comenzó a murmurar algo. Los oídos de Harry alcanzaron a percatarse de algunas palabras como 'sangre impura' y 'cómo se atreven'. Pero Harry sonrió al recordar a Kreacher y al cuadro de la Sra. Black que colgaba en su casa. Al parecer todos los elfos que servían a las familias puras estaban algo locos.

El elfo no permitió la entrada a Harry, y después de lo que parecieron horas, Draco apareció en la puerta con una mirad fría e indiferente.

\- "¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Estoy ocupado?"

\- "¿Qué quiero? ¿En verdad me lo preguntas, Draco? Quiero saber cómo estás, quiero que me digas por qué me has rehuido estos días. Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué me llamas de nuevo 'Potter'?

\- "En primer lugar estoy bien, en segundo no he huido, siempre he estado aquí. Y en tercera, así te llamas. ¿Algo más?"

Harry lo miró con tristeza, no sabía qué le sucedía a su amigo para que lo tratara así. Pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese comportamiento de niños.

\- "Déjate de estupideces, Malfoy. Sabes a qué me refiero. No contestas mis cartas, la lechuza siempre regresa sin alguna contestación de tu parte. Además no has ido a nuestra cita de esta semana para ver la nueva tienda que abrieron en el centro y…"

\- "¡Ah!... es decir que te interesa todavía ser mi amigo. No parecía así durante el partido" - la mirada de Draco había cambiado, había dolor y cierta rabia.

Harry se descontroló. Era extraño, ¿qué tenía que ver el partido con su amistad?

\- "Draco…"

\- "No, Potter." - interrumpió Draco. - "Dime… ¿fuiste a algún lado después de que me llevaron a San Mungos? ¿Oliver Wood te llevó a alguna parte?

La voz de Draco se parecía cada vez más a un reclamo.

\- "¿Oliver? ¿Qué tiene que ver Oliver con lo que estamos discutiendo?" - Harry no entendía nada. Era como su le dijeran que las galletas se las había comido un troll porque la tía de Ron no quiso comprar su varita ese día. En otras palabras, nada de lo que Draco decía tenía sentido.

\- De seguro te fuiste con él. ¡Después de todo a mí que me lleve la madre!

Harry retrocedió un paso. Draco se agitaba cada vez más.

\- Draco, no sé que sucede, pero espero que te calmes y me expliques mejor porque…

\- No hay nada que explicar… dime… ¿hace mucho que sales con él?

Definitivamente algo sucedía y la noticia no había llegado a oídos de Harry. No era posible que el mundo se volviera loco y él sin saberlo. Por momentos parecía como si Draco estuviera enojado por su amistad con Oliver, como si Draco estuviera…

Y en ese momento la luz se hizo.

\- Draco, ¿estás celoso?

Por un momento Harry pensó que el rubio no contestaría. Sus ojos parecieron tener miedo pero luego algo parecido a la rabia volvió a inundarlos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando él te tocaba, Harry? ¿Sabes lo que se siente desear algo que sabes que nunca tendrás? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es verte todos los días y desear besarte y hacerte mío cuando para ti sólo soy un amigo?

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Durante varios meses la atracción por Draco había comenzado a ser muy fuerte, tanto que todas las noches necesitaba masturbarse pensando en sus labios, en su boca sobre la suya, en su cuerpo caliente y suave su lado. Pero no se atrevía a decir algo al respecto por miedo a ser rechazado, por miedo a que el joven Slytherin acabara con la amistad una vez que lo supiera.

Con mucho cuidado, Harry se acercó a Draco y le tomó el rostro con las manos, acercando sus labios hasta que sólo estaban separados por el aire.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, Draco. Por supuesto que lo sé…

Y de la manera más dulce el primer beso sucedió. Un beso que pronto se convirtió en pasión encendida, y que los llevaría a una de las relaciones más significativas en la vida de Harry.

Pero ahora todo eran recuerdos. A sus veinticinco años Harry se sentía con un pasado que le dolía y un futuro incierto. ¿Qué haces cuando el resto de tu vida lo tenías planeado con una persona que jamás te consideró dentro de sus planes? ¿Qué haces con tanto amor guardado en el pecho? ¿Cómo borras cinco años de relación y seis de amistad? ¿Cómo le pides a tu corazón que borre su recuerdo, su olor, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus besos? ¿A quién le pasas la factura de tus ilusiones?

Harry seguía contemplando a la gente del parque. Sus opciones no eran muchas. No quería regresar a casa para encontrarse de nuevo con Draco y comprobar lo poco que significaba para él. Tampoco quería quedarse donde pronto leería en los diarios que la boda del año se realizaría en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Harry cerró los ojos. Dolía demasiado. Más que las muertes que de joven le habían tocado vivir, más que los años de maltrato de los Dursley, más que saberse solo en el mundo por el resto de sus días. Harry lo había amado, le había entregado el alma entera a Draco sin pensarlo dos veces. Y si se lo hubiera pedido también le hubiera cedido sus bienes y dinero. A Harry nunca le había importado la posición económica. El trabajo no lo asustaba, y a lo largo de su corta vida había aprendido que no bastaba el dinero para ser feliz. Si así fuera pagaría lo que fuera para que sus padres volvieran a la vida, y sin lugar a dudas, daría todo lo necesario para que Draco lo amara con la misma lealtad e intensidad con la que lo amaba él.

Pero eso no era posible y Harry debía tomar una decisión. Llevaba muchas horas ahí sentado. Cuando salió de la casa eran poco más de las ocho de la noche. Después de deambular por tres horas en la calle, logró dar con un bar sombrío y poco frecuentado que le ofreció la tranquilidad que necesitaba, donde pasó el resto de la noche en compañía de una botella de vino y sus pensamientos.

Fue hasta las seis o siete de la mañana, cuando el cantinero lo invitó a salir, luego de despertarlo por segunda vez mientras bebía en la barra. No había bebido demasiado, pero después de varias horas de llorar en exceso, la mezcla del alcohol sirvió como sedante y logró que Harry conciliara el sueño aunque sea por un par de horas. Al cantinero le dio lástima despertarlo por verlo en ese estado, y porque después de leer los diarios esa mañana, comprendía lo difícil que para Harry Potter debía ser ese día. Así que lo dejó dormir un poco gracias a la poca clientela que tenía esa noche. Salvo Harry, sólo dos sujetos más llenaban el lugar, mismos que jugaron animadamente a las cartas toda la noche, y no prestaron atención a los lloriqueos de ese pobre individuo sentado en la barra.

Y era así, como pasadas de las nueve de la mañana, todavía con el cielo un poco nublado y el frío matutino de Londres, Harry se hallaba sentado en ese parque. Lleno de los recuerdos que quería olvidar pero como ladrones regresaban para robarle su tranquilidad.

Cansado y desilusionado dejó los pensamientos a un lado y recordó a sus amigos. Sí, pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos lo libraría de permanecer en el país cuando se llevara a cabo la boda con la mujer que Draco seguramente se casaría. Necesitaba aire fresco y unos brazos que lo abrazaran, y quién mejor que sus amigos. El permiso para las vacaciones que había solicitado como luna de miel en caso de que Draco aceptara el anillo seguía en pie, y lo mejor sería aprovechar la oportunidad pues se trataba de varias semanas que el ministro le debía.

Sí, definitivamente Canadá sería una buena opción por algún tiempo.

Continuará…

 


	3. Las costumbres de la familia

_Las costumbres de la familia_

Draco pasó la noche abrazando la almohada de Harry. Tenía su olor, su esencia. Incluso si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que nada había cambiado, que todo seguía igual y que Harry estaba dormido a su lado, en sus brazos. Pero nada de eso era verdad, era inútil tapar el sol con un dedo cuando la luz resultaba tan cegadora que impedía mirar el horizonte.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas aún por la mañana. No había podido dormir y le dolía la cabeza. Pero eso era mínimo comparado con lo que su corazón sentía. Estaba vacío, sin vida. Era como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire por completo y sólo quedara de él su cuerpo, el cascarón que cubría sus huesos. Draco se preguntaba si así se sentía cuando un Dementor te daba el beso de la muerte. Tal vez así era quedarse sin alma, pensaba Draco, porque esa desolación de saberse sin Harry para el resto de su vida era peor que la muerte. Lucius posiblemente estaría riendo en el infierno por su triunfo sobre Harry Potter. Siempre quiso vencerlo y separarlo de él, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que al lograrlo estaba venciendo también a su hijo. Estaba sumergiéndolo en un valle de angustia y desesperación.

Draco se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó ruidos en la sala. Tal vez Harry había regresado, tal vez podía hacerlo entender. Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo para encontrarse con la ausencia de Harry y la presencia de su madre.

Narcisa Malfoy salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo que quedaba en su hombro. Cuando Draco volteó a verla soltó en llanto de nuevo, las esperanzas de que el amor de su vida regresara se habían vuelto nulas.

\- "Draco, hijo" - dijo Narcisa cuando vio lo devastado que estaba el joven parado frente a ella. Se acercó e intentó abrazarlo pero Draco no se lo permitió, apartándose de ella y sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala. Estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar la compasión de su madre.

\- "¿Qué haces aquí, madre?"

Narcisa, que lo observaba con detenimiento y preocupación, dijo:

\- "Vine a ver cómo estabas, quería cerciorarme de que te encuentras bien."

Una risa quebrada salió de la garganta de Draco.

\- "¿Bien?... Preferiría estar muerto, lo sabes."

\- "Lo sé, hijo. Sé que esto ha de ser difícil para ti. Pero estoy segura que Harry lo comprenderá una vez que le expliques y…"

\- "¡Por Merlín, madre!, Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle. Se ha ido, lo he perdido y no sé donde está"

La desesperación en Draco era evidente para Narcisa. Desde que se enteraron de las exigencias de Lucius en su testamento, juntos habían tratado de evadir esa cláusula matrimonial que su maldito esposo había estipulado como última venganza, pero había sido inútil y por muchos intentos que hicieron el abogado no pudo hacer algo al respecto. Draco se tenía que casar y tener un heredero o de lo contrario perdería toda la fortuna de los Malfoy. Y por si fuera poco, el matrimonio tenía que durar veinte largos años como mínimo. Lucius podía ser un bastardo cuando se lo proponía.

\- "Quizás si lo encontráramos y yo hablara con él…"

\- "No, madre. No conoces a Harry. No aceptará ser mi amante durante todo ese tiempo" - dijo el rubio con una voz tan suave que Narcisa casi no lo había escuchado.

\- "Pero debe comprender que los Malfoy no somos nada sin nuestras posesiones. No puede pedirte que lo dejes todo por él. Es absurdo." - decía la mujer mientras enojada daba vueltas por la habitación. - "Él creció sin comodidades y no sabe lo que significa el dinero y la posición social a la que estamos acostumbrados, pero si yo hablara con él, seguro lo haría comprender… después de todo durante generaciones los Malfoy han guardado las apariencias y muchos matrimonios han sido exitosos sin amor precisamente porque el papel del amante es aceptado por todos."

Draco ya no quería escuchar más a su madre. Era como oír todos los prejuicios familiares juntos saliendo de una misma boca.

\- "Además…" - prosiguió la agitada mujer. - "… no se puede quejar. Te tendría a ti. Tu esposa siempre sabría de su existencia y respetaría el lugar que él ocupa en tu corazón. La única diferencia es que no podrían ser vistos en lugares públicos y mucho menos pasar las fechas importantes contigo. Eso es todo. ¡Por Merlín!, Harry está siendo un egoísta, no puede esperar que lo dejes todo sin que él sacrifique algo también."

\- "Basta madre, basta por favor."

\- Pero Draco, no me dirás ahora que tú también opinas que el matrimonio es sagrado y que las amantes no existen. Claro que existen, siempre han existido en todas las clases sociales. La diferencia es que en las familias de sangre pura las esposas estamos concientes de que el matrimonio es un contrato en la que se debe procrear un hijo y nada más. Sabemos que nuestros maridos no nos aman y no nos pasamos la vida sufriendo por sus nimiedades. Al contrario, nosotras somos las que llegamos a un acuerdo con nuestros esposos para que en los eventos sociales nos acompañen mientras las noches de cama las pasan con la otra. Es perfectamente normal. Un contrato en el que todos ganamos. De seguro Harry lo entenderá cuando se lo expliques."

\- "No madre, yo pienso igual que tú pero Harry no fue educado como yo. Para Harry el matrimonio es sólo por amor. Vive en un mundo de fantasía Muggle. Al parecer para ellos el amor es como un cuento de hadas. Si conocieran como tú o como yo a las verdaderas hadas, se darían cuenta de que nada tienen que ver con la ternura y los sueños cumplidos. Así como muchos Muggles piensan que nosotros los magos somos enviados de lo que ellos llaman 'Demonio', un ser repugnante que no tengo idea de dónde lo sacan; también tienen una idea del amor monógamo y creen en la eterna frase de los cuentos 'y vivieron felices para siempre', que en nuestro mundo es evidente que no existe."

Y es que Draco había crecido así. Su padre tenía varias amantes y su madre contrataba constantemente "acompañantes de ocasión". Cuando Draco era muy pequeño, pensaba que sus padres se amaban completamente porque siempre los veía juntos y casi nunca discutían. Pero una noche, durante las vacaciones de verano en su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco alcanzó escuchar a sus padres hablando sobre el asunto.

\- "Querida, creo que deberíamos ir a Grecia el próximo año" - dijo Lucius sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que tenía frente a su escritorio.

\- Sí, tal vez nos vendría bien cambiar de aires. - contestó Narcisa haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir. - Sé que vas a llevar a una de tus amantes, pero ten la decencia de registrarla en otro hotel, no quiero toparme con ella en los pasillos mientras estamos disfrutando de las vacaciones."

La voz de su madre era tan tranquila y relajada que Draco se sorprendió. No sólo se enteraba que su padre tenía una amante, sino varias. Y para colmo su madre estaba al tanto y que al parecer le importaba un rábano el asunto.

\- "Por supuesto, querida. Pero todavía no sé a quién invitar. Mi última consorte era demasiado joven para disfrutar de los buenos vinos y la buena plática. Quizá lleve a Andreina, ¿qué opinas?"

Narcisa pareció considerar la idea.

\- "Mmm … sí, tal vez sea buena elección. Llevas años con ella y creo que es la que más clase tiene. Por lo que me has dicho tiene buenos temas de conversación y así no te aburrirás mientras Draco y yo paseamos por la playa. Además, sabes que el sol me agota y yo no podré atender tus necesidades por las noches. Creo que ella sería una buena elección, querido"

Draco, con tan solo once años de edad no podía comprender la magnitud de lo que implicaba la extraña relación que llevaban sus padres, así que al día siguiente los cuestionó y ambos le explicaron las reglas por las que se regían las familias de sangre pura. Tener amantes era normal porque el matrimonio era un contrato ante la sociedad que servía para asegurar la fortuna de la familia y la conservación de la sangre.

Ahora, después de muchos años escuchando la misma historia, Draco en verdad pensaba que su matrimonio podía tener solución. Si Harry hubiera nacido bajo las reglas de una familia como la de Draco, de seguro opinaría igual. Después de todo, las cosas no iban a cambiar en el mundo mágico sólo porque lo exigiera el amor que le tenía a Harry.

Y es que Draco lo adoraba, con Harry había sentido lo que por nadie más estaba dispuesto a sentir, pero aunque daría cualquier cosa porque las reglas del juego no fueran esas, lo cierto era que a Harry le tocaba hacer el sacrificio en esa historia si en verdad amaba a Draco. Y éste se aseguraría de hacérselo saber.

Sí. Las lágrimas ya no servían de nada. Comenzaría los preparativos de la boda y hablaría con Harry aunque tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo. Si Harry lo amaba de verdad, aceptaría ser su amante y sacrificaría esa ridícula fantasía de que el amor es más importante que el dinero.

Ahora era el momento de poner a prueba el amor que tanto le profesaba su hombre. Sí, Harry tendría que probar su amor por Draco.

oOoOoOo

Varios días después en Canadá…

\- "Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes solo en casa, deberías venir con Ron o conmigo. No es bueno que estés deprimido todo el tiempo. - dijo Hermione mientras se cerraba la sudadera color verde que vestía. El frío aumentaba cada vez más y estaban casi 15 grados centígrados bajo cero. La nieve que se acumulaba en la entrada era tanta que todos los días tenían que conjurar un hechizo levanta obstáculos. Harry adoraba el frío, pero en esos días lo deprimía más.

Desde que llegó hace dos semanas a casa de sus amigos, el vacío en su pecho no paraba de existir. Necesitaba a Draco, requería de sus besos y sus caricias. Extrañaba su olor y el escuchar su voz. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco sin él y muchas veces estuvo a punto de volver y aceptar ser parte de su vida bajo cualquier condición que el otro le pusiera.

\- "Si, Harry." - dijo Ron aproximándose a su amigo que se hallaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. - "si quieres ven al trabajo conmigo, tal vez el ver a los chicos aprender nuevas cosas te alegrará el día. Mira que a veces a mí me sorprende. Y de seguro les dará alegría conocer al famoso Harry Potter."

\- "No, gracias chicos pero no quiero salir por el momento. Quizás mañana."

Las palabras de Harry no sonaban convincentes pero Hermione había aprendido con los años, y en base a mucho esfuerzo, a dejarlo en paz cuando no quería salir de su ensimismamiento. Y es que era natural que se sintiera así, no todos los días el sueño de tu vida se derrumba ante tus ojos.

Después de que partieron sus amigos, Harry comenzó a hojear un libro que Hermione dejó sobre la mesa, pero dándose cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo ahí escrito porque era una edición avanzada en pociones, decidió dejarlo a un lado y prepararse un poco de café.

Buscó en la alacena, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro de su bebida preferida, recordó que ni a Hermione ni Ron les gustaba. Así que comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera para hacer un poco de té y así combatir el frío que sentía.

Fue hasta arriba de la estantería que encontró un tarro con un poco de lo que parecía una mezcla de yerbas para té. Olían bien, un poco a limón y a azucenas, así que decidió probarlo. Tomó su varita y calentó un poco de agua en la tetera, colocando de inmediato cuatro cucharadas del contenido del frasco en ella y bajó la tapa comprimidora para que el té quedara perfectamente colado.

Sirviéndose una taza enorme del brebaje, intentó buscar un buen libro de ciencia ficción en el estante. Los libros escritos por los Muggles eran muy buenos porque siempre imaginaban otros mundos extremadamente complejos, y lo más seguro es que Hermione tuviera a varios autores dentro de su pequeña biblioteca personal.

Luego de que encontró uno titulado "El juego de Ender", de un tal Orson Scott Card, leyó la parte trasera y se interesó por él. Se trataba de un niño extremadamente inteligente que podía configurar estrategias de guerra en la cabeza en un futuro en que los 'insectores' querían invadir la tierra; y por supuesto dependía de ese niño el futuro de la humanidad. Lo más interesante era que al parecer se trataba de una saga porque había varias continuaciones de la historia en el estante. A Harry le pareció interesante comprender cómo la mente de un niño podía llegar a ser un gran estratega, y decidió echarle un vistazo al primer capítulo.

Después de varias horas y ya en el séptimo apartado del libro, pues este estaba tan interesante que lo había enganchado desde el primer momento, Harry escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Estaba tan absorto en la lectura, que no se había percatado de que ya era la segunda vez que alguien tocaba.

Cuando se levantó de la barra, dejó el libro abierto en la página que estaba leyendo con las páginas boca abajo y la taza de té completamente vacía a un lado. El brebaje lo había calmado bastante, pero su tranquilidad se vio destrozada cuando descubrió quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

Draco estaba ahí parado casi congelado por el frío. Su piel blanca estaba ligeramente roja por el esfuerzo que representaba caminar en esas condiciones climáticas.

Era tan maravilloso volver a verlo que el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Quería besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero un dolor horrible en el pecho le recordó que ya no podía hacerlo, que pronto Draco sería el esposo de otra persona.

Después de que ninguno parecía poder emitir palabra alguna, Draco rompió el silencio.

\- "¿Puedo pasar?"

\- "No creo que sea buena idea, Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que todo está dicho entre nosotros, ¿no es así?"

Harry se estaba muriendo por abrazarlo, pero no podía ceder tan fácilmente. La posibilidad de que Draco recapacitara y viniera a buscarlo existía, pero tampoco podía ofrecerle su corazón en bandeja de plata.

\- "Por favor, Harry. Creo que nunca me diste la oportunidad de hablar. Al menos deja que te diga todo lo que quiero que sepas y luego me iré"

Su voz sonaba tan sincera que Harry cedió. Lo dejó pasar y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

\- "Siéntate un momento. Te prepararé una taza de té, debes estar helado."

Y diciendo esto se dispuso a preparar una taza para su visitante. Las ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué le diría Draco? ¿A caso no se casaría? ¿Lo amaría tanto que renunció a su herencia? Harry estaba tan nervioso porque Draco lo observaba desde el sillón de la sala, que casi no podía colocar el té dentro de la tetera y algunas hierbas se esparcieron sobre la mesa.

El lugar era pequeño. La sala y comedor estaban casi unidos en la misma estancia. Una barra de madera que servía como desayunador era la que fungía como división a la cocina. Es así como la sala tenía una vista perfecta hacia la parte interna. Cuando hubo acabado de preparar el té, Harry se acercó a Draco y le entregó una taza. Dejó que bebiera gran parte del contenido para que entrara en calor y luego dijo:

\- "Y bien, ¿qué quieres decirme?" - las esperanzas de Harry estaban en sus ojos.

\- "Harry…" - dijo Draco dejando la taza sobre la mesita de la sala y acercándose para tomar las manos de su amado entre las suyas. - "… tú sabes que te amo. Siempre lo has sabido. Creo que incluso desde que éramos rivales la atracción estaba presente pero intentaba negármelo a mí mismo. Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor, dame una oportunidad, regresa a casa"

Harry observaba sus manos entrelazadas con las de Draco y casi podía jurar que el calor que irradiaban era anormal. Era como si algo lo uniera a Draco, como si el amor que sentía por él se duplicara. Pero el dolor todavía estaba presente.

\- "No sé si pueda, Draco. Te amo, lo sabes, pero…"

\- "Por favor, Harry. Sé que fui un estúpido pero te necesito a mi lado, no puedo imaginarme sin ti. Despierto por las noches buscándote y escucho tu voz en todas partes. No quiero que las estipulaciones de mi padre arruinen lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

Las palabras pronunciadas por Draco sonaban a miel en los oídos de Harry. Era todo lo que había necesitado escuchar aquella noche en su aniversario. Que Draco lo amaba, que no podía renunciar a él y que no estaba dispuesto a acatar las órdenes absurdas de su difunto padre.

Y fue en ese momento que Harry no pudo más. Con una de sus manos tomó por la nuca a Draco y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios buscaron con urgencia el sabor del hombre que amaba. Y una nueva sensación de premura lo invadió.

Draco reaccionó de la misma forma. Apretó a Harry contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo con más urgencia, con más salvajismo. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados y necesitaban sentirse. Requerían de algo más que las palabras y la única forma de expresarlo era a través de la piel. Rápidamente estaban devorándose con besos apasionados.

Draco se apartó de Harry y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que el rubio quedó completamente desnudo frente a él. Era hermoso. Su pecho era blanco y ligeramente musculoso, pero no en demasía; su abdomen era plano y su miembro estaba completamente erecto. Era maravilloso volver a verlo con tal plenitud.

Con un movimiento rápido, Draco se aproximó a Harry y lo recostó sobre el amplio y cómodo sofá. Volvió a besarlo pero ahora muy despacio, como si el tiempo fuera eterno, y con mucha habilidad comenzó a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo de su amado. Primero las piernas, luego la cintura y por último el pecho, hasta que decidió levantar la camiseta que vestía Harry.

Luego de quitársela prosiguió con los pantalones y ropa interior, y ambos dejaron escapar un gemido cuando Draco frotó su miembro contra el de Harry. Los brillantes ojos grises de Draco eran tan expresivos que Harry podía ver claramente el desesperado deseo y necesidad que sentía éste.

Draco le tomó las manos y sostuvo sus muñecas contra el sillón. Sus caderas contra las de Harry mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Todo se sentía correcto, la boca de Draco era exactamente como la recordaba, suave, apasionada, reclamando lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Cuando Draco comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de satisfacción que escapaban de los labios de su amado, comenzó a besarle el pecho y el estómago, hasta que con un ligero beso alcanzó su destino. Harry dejó escapar un gemido agudo, era demasiado el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su mente le decía que necesitaban hablar, que no podía perdonar tan fácilmente, pero las sensaciones eran más difíciles de controlar que el raciocinio. Las excusas para no tenerlo en sus brazos parecían tan lejanas que prefirió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Y a partir de ese momento todo sucedió dentro de un ambiente de calor, de sexo, de humedad bendita en la que dos cuerpos comulgan. Draco envolvió el miembro de Harry en el calor de su boca, y cada succión provocaba en ambos una sensación diez veces más grande que la anterior.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Harry lo detuvo:

\- "Por… por favor, Draco. No así, te necesito conmigo. Por favor, necesito sentirte."

La voz de súplica, deseo y amor de Harry logró que Draco se detuviera, y con rapidez el rubio tomó la varita que tenía guardada entre la ropa que había tirado en el suelo y realizó el conjuro para aplicar lubricante a su compañero.

Una vez que el hechizo había resultado con éxito, Harry comenzó a sentir una sensación fría que lo invadía. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de conjuros, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle lo raro que se sentía el que de pronto fuera llenado por dentro por una sustancia de ese tipo. Pero era una sensación que gozaba, porque sabía que lo que le esperaba después llenaba cualquier expectativa que tuviera.

Draco comenzó a prepararlo con dos de sus dedos mientras continuaba besándolo apasionadamente. Había extrañado mucho a Harry, había pasado tantos días imaginándose volver a penetrarlo, que casi era insoportable la espera ahora que lo tenía frente a él.

Con habilidad y sin dejar de besarlo, Draco levantó las caderas de Harry y colocó debajo uno de los cojines que adornaban el sillón. Una vez que quedó satisfecho con esto, levantó las piernas de Harry y las puso sobre sus hombros. Harry se veía tan frágil, tan adorable, tan deseable, que la pasión no podía seguir esperando.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo y se tomó el tiempo necesario para que su compañero se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Los músculos que rodean la entrada se opusieron un momento, pero después se relajaron y le permitieron acceso de manera completa. Los gemidos de Harry indicaban que más que lastimarlo, estaba lleno de placer.

Para Harry era increíble lo que sentía, y casi juraba que si algún día tuviera que morir, lo haría contento si la muerte le llamara justamente con Draco dentro de él. Y fue así como el baile entre los dos cuerpos continuó, una pelea armoniosa para poseerse, para entregarse, y para llegar a los rincones más profundos del alma.

Cuando ambos consiguieron llegar al orgasmo, éste fue intenso. Los dos cuerpos quedaron temblando momentáneamente y después la relajación fue completa. Harry distribuía pequeños besos por la cara de Draco, casi en forma de adoración.

Ahora sí serían felices.

oOoOoOo

Después de que casi una hora en la que el sueño los alcanzó, Harry despertó para encontrarse solo en el sillón. Una manta cubría su cuerpo desnudo ya que el frío había incrementado. Apoyándose en el asiento, Harry se levantó y alcanzó a ver a Draco en la cocina, al parecer estaba disponiendo algo de comer. Estaba perfectamente vestido de nuevo y el rubio cabello caía sobre su cara mientras terminaba los deliciosos emparedados que estaba preparando.

Harry comenzó a ponerse la ropa también. Era extraño, se sentía extraño. Como si una ligera magia lo envolviera. Estaba acostumbrado a la sensación que su propia magia provocaba en él cada vez que la dejaba fluir con fuerza, pero esto era distinto. Era como si esa magia no fuera de él, como si fuera algo adicional a su cuerpo.

Pero Harry no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a la cocina para ver el desastre que de seguro Draco había dejado alrededor. Si para algo no era ordenado Draco, era para la cocina, recordó Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

\- "Mmm… huele divino" - dijo Harry mientras le besaba el cuello. Draco comenzó a reírse y volteó la cabeza para alcanzar a ver a Harry que ahora se encontraba con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

\- "¡Por Merlín, Harry! Los emparedados no emiten mucho olor que digamos"

\- "Sí, lo sé. Pero para mí están perfectos." - dijo Harry antes de ponerse más serio y continuar hablando. - "No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí que estés aquí."

\- "Te amo, y ya no podía seguir sin verte." - la voz de Draco era sincera, pero había algo de temor. Algo que Harry no lograba distinguir.

\- "Draco… ¿todo está solucionado, ¿verdad?"

Draco se despegó de él y llevó los emparedados a la mesa del comedor. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder hablar con Harry y necesitaba la distancia.

\- "Nunca ha habido problema, Harry. Yo te amo, de eso no hay duda. Siempre y cuando tú me ames con la misma intensidad, estaremos bien".

Harry se detuvo. Era como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre los hombros. Las palabras de Draco se escuchaban casi como… amenaza.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco?" - preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba también a la mesa donde Draco estaba ya comiendo uno de los emparedados y ofrecía a Harry el otro. La plática era tan bizarra que para Harry parecía una realidad alterna. Era como si sus vidas no dependieran de lo que estaban hablando. Draco ahí sentado diciéndole esas palabras y comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando.

Cuando vio que el hombre no planeaba contestarle pronto, dijo:

\- "Deja de comer y contéstame. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Por fin, Draco levantó la vista, dejó a un lado su comida y le sostuvo la mirada.

\- "Necesito que vuelvas conmigo a Inglaterra. Quiero que conozcas a Iderel, es necesario que las presentaciones sean lo antes posible."

¿Iderel? ¿Acaso Draco estaba loco? ¿Quién diablos era Iderel y qué tenía que ver con su situación actual? Los ojos de Harry claramente reflejaban todas estas interrogantes y Draco decidió sacarlo de la duda. Era ahora o nunca.

\- "Iderel será mi esposa este fin de semana. Nos casaremos en la villa que tiene mi madre a las afueras de Manchester. Después de que ustedes dos se conozcan las cosas volverán a ser como antes."

Y fue entonces cuando por fin terminó por romperse el corazón de Harry. Sentía que la vista se le nublaba y que su respiración se entrecortada. No podía estar escuchando eso de la boca de Draco, no con esa naturalidad como quién estuviera dando las noticias del clima.

Acababan de hacer el amor, acababa de perdonarlo por lo que había dicho en su casa hace unos días. Una puñalada hubiera dolido menos que el desenfado con el que le hacía saber de sus planes de casamiento.

\- "Draco…" - dijo Harry cuando encontró las fuerzas para hablar. - "… hace un momento, cuando hablamos, dijiste que no querías que las estipulaciones de tu padre arruinaran lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. Yo pensé que me estabas pidiendo perdón…" - de nuevo se quebró su voz. - "… pensé que me amabas y que no te casarías."

Draco se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera. Cierto, había dicho todo eso pero no entendía qué parte de sus palabras habían hecho creer al otro que su boda no se llevaría a cabo. Por su parte, Harry maldecía el momento en el que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y añoranza sin antes de escuchar toda la plática que de seguro Draco le tenía preparada desde antes de entrar por la puerta.

\- "Harry…" dijo levantándose de la mesa y colocando las manos sobre los hombros del otro. - "… sabes que te amo, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí. No quiero perderte, pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin mi herencia. No sólo es por mí, sabes que mi madre depende de lo que yo pueda darle cuando los bienes sean liberados."

Harry comprendía. Comprendía más de lo que Draco se podía imaginar. Si estuvieran en lugares contrarios, si la madre de Harry viviera de lo que él ganara, Harry haría todo lo posible para que su madre estuviera protegida económicamente todo el tiempo. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que la ambición de Draco iba más allá de la preocupación por su familia.

Y lo peor de todo era que Harry siempre había sabido que para Draco el dinero significaba gran parte de lo que como ser humano era. Al principio, Harry pensaba que Draco era engreído sólo por molestar, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió que para el rubio comprar cuanta cosa se le antojara era como respirar aire puro por la mañana. Era su rutina más común, y Harry, a pesar de que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tanto despilfarro, aprendió a conocerlo y amarlo tal como era.

Por esa razón no podía creer que ahora la característica que más había aprendido a tolerar de Draco, se volviera en su contra. Porque Harry le había creído, de verdad había pensado que su amor era lo más importante y que llegado el momento recapacitaría y estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su herencia. Pero soñar cuesta caro… y ahora Harry tenía que pagar el precio.

\- "En un par de días me casaré y viviré con Iderel, obviamente nos iremos a un viaje corto para iniciar la vida de casados que la sociedad espera. Pero una vez que regrese, podremos vernos tú y yo sin problema alguno. Será igual que siempre, te lo prometo"

\- "¿Sin problema alguno?"- alcanzó a decir Harry mientras trataba de ordenar las ideas. Las lágrimas rodaban de nuevo por sus mejillas como si le hubieran dicho la fecha de su muerte. Su rostro ya no tenía esperanza alguna y el amor ya no le bastaba para ignorar esta nueva decepción y perdonar al hombre que amaba.

Harry quería desesperadamente aceptar esa vida, ser el amante escondido. Pero se negaba a serlo. Tal vez era un idiota por ello ante los ojos del mundo, pero no podía soportar la idea de compartir a Draco con otra persona, y mucho menos cuando la persona que amas te lo dice tan seguro, tan impávido, como si te estuviera vendiendo la mayor oferta del mercado.

Aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo, Harry endureció su mirada, caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada y la abrió. El invierno le pegó en la cara, pero nada se comparaba con el frío que su alma sentía en ese instante.

\- "Vete, por favor" - dijo Harry mientras se sostenía de la manija de la puerta. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, y estaba seguro que si no se asía con fuerza de ella, terminaría en el piso sin poder evitarlo.

Draco, quién lo había seguido con la mirada, comprendió lo que Harry se proponía al dirigirse a la puerta, y antes de que éste la abriera por completo, había caminado hacia él.

\- "Dijiste que me amabas, Harry."

Harry no levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos llorosos clavados en el suelo. Como si de repente la alfombra de Hermione fuera a ofrecerle las respuestas que necesitaba.

\- "¡Contéstame! - demandó Draco. Su voz se había vuelto dura, resentida.

Pero Harry no contestó, ya no tenía caso asegurarle que lo amaba, decirle algo que podía olvidarse por los dividendos de una cuantiosa herencia. El aire helado era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación y Draco lo tomó de los hombros y agitándolo grito:

\- "¡PENSÉ QUE ME AMABAS, QUE PODÍAS HACER ESTE SACRIFICIO POR MÍ. YO TE ESTOY OFRECIENDO TODO: MI CASA, MI DINERO, MIS ATENCIONES. ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?!"

Y Harry por fin levantó la vista. Sus ojos ya no mostraban la misma alegría y luz que hasta hace un momento Draco había conocido. Ni siquiera cuando existía la amenaza de Lord Voldemort lo había visto así, sin esperanza, sin rastro de vida. Era otro. El Harry que tenía frente a él ya no era 'su Harry'.

Y por primera vez comprendió que con sus palabras y acciones acababa de lograr lo que nunca antes alguien había logrado. Acababa de matar a Harry Potter.

Sin más que decir, Draco atravesó la puerta sintiendo que dejaba al amor de su vida para condenarse a un futuro lleno de comodidades. Harry, por su parte, alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. El llanto continuaba y no podía evitarlo, había cerrado un capítulo en su vida que sabía no iba a volver a abrir.

Horas más tarde, Hermione y Ron llegaron del trabajo. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y el silencio era casi palpable. Les extrañó no ver a Harry sentado en la barra de la cocina, y un afligido sollozo salió de Hermione cuando al voltear hacia la sala encontró a su amigo en posición fetal a un lado del sillón.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin Hermione logró que Harry conciliara el sueño. Luego de que Ron pudo levantarlo del piso y llevarlo a su habitación, Harry no dejaba de ver un punto fijo en la pared. Era tan horrible verlo en ese estado, era como si su amigo su hubiera ido y en su lugar sólo estuviera un cuerpo que en apariencia estaba vivo pero no tenía conciencia de su alrededor.

Pero después de que ambos comenzaron a decirle al oído lo mucho que le querían y el gran amigo que era, Harry por fin reaccionó y volvió a romper en llanto, contándoles de paso la historia de la visita inesperada de ese patán.

Hermione había aprendido a aceptar a Draco como pareja de Harry, pero nunca le había terminado por gustar su comportamiento despectivo y su aire de superioridad. Lo que le acababa de hacer a Harry no tenía nombre, y si de ella dependiera, lo mandaría encerrar a Azcabán por semejante crimen.

Con un resoplido de exasperación al pensar en el rubio traidor, Hermione se dispuso a prepararse una taza de té. Pero sus movimientos fueron abruptamente detenidos cuando notó algo fuera de lo normal en la cocina.

\- ¡Ron! - gritó tratando de hacerlo de una manera concisa pero no extremadamente ruidosa por miedo a despertar a Harry. Su esposo, que por fin acababa de ponerse la pijama e intentaba lavarse los dientes, salió del baño apresurado y se dirigió a la cocina pensando que algo grave ocurría. Después de todo, Hermione no acostumbraba a gritar sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

\- "¿Qweee… suc…ede?"- dijo Ron mientras trataba de hablar con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. La cara de su esposa era de un pánico total.

\- "Creo que Harry ha cometido un error enorme. ¿Recuerdas que arriba de la alacena guardo la mezcla de hierbas que el curador nos envió para poder embarazarme?" - expresó Hermione con preocupación.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

\- "Y ¿recuerdas que Harry nos acaba de contar que le ofreció a Draco un poco de té y que luego hicieron el amor?"

Ron agitó de nuevo su cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero ahora su cara había perdido el color.

\- "Debemos preguntarle a Harry si también él tomó de ese brebaje. Él no creció en el mundo mágico, y yo sólo sé de esto porque leo demasiado, pero debe enterarse que si dos magos poderosos toman de esta combinación de hierbas, aunque sean dos hombres, un embarazo es posible en la mayoría de los casos."

\- "Diablos" - por fin dijo Ron, que se había sacado el cepillo de dientes y se había tragado la pasta dental del susto que estaba sintiendo.

Y es que la situación no podía ser peor. Harry estaba pasando por una crisis y no necesitaba ser padre ahora que nadie estaría a su lado.

Pero lo que a Hermione le asustaba no era lo difícil que sería levantar a un hijo solo, para eso Harry contaba con ellos. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era lo riesgoso que resultaba un embarazo masculino, y todo lo que con ello se desataría. Al ser un hombre no tenía matriz, y por consiguiente el feto se alojaba en la cavidad entre el estómago, los pulmones y el corazón. Por esa razón casi nunca se lograban concluir con éxito dichos embarazos, porque requerían de mucha magia del padre portador del feto, el cual era retirado cuando cumple seis meses de gestación y recibía tratamiento para poder terminar de desarrollarse por medio de pociones y hechizos especiales.

Hermione había leído sobre varios casos de hemorragias internas que habían matado al padre portador. Mientras que en otros casos el mismo feto obstruía las válvulas respiratorias y del corazón mientras el padre dormía y no lograba despertarse antes de morir rápidamente durante la noche.

El panorama era demasiado peligroso, y tendrían que esperar a que Harry se despertara para que supieran si había o no tomado del té. Hermione sólo espera que Harry no lo hubiera hecho, pero sus ilusiones quedaron en la basura cuando su mirada se dirigió a un extremo de la barra, junto a un libro que al parecer Harry estaba leyendo, y encontró una taza con residuos de té. La taza de Draco obviamente era la de la sala, y la sentencia de Harry yacía en la barra de la cocina.

Hermione miró a Ron con tristeza y ambos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento. 'Oh, Harry, ¿Qué has hecho?', pensó Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Ron se acercó a su esposa y la rodeó con sus brazos.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

Continuará…


	4. Una esperanza en el olvido.

_Una esperanza en el olvido._

 

El desayuno estaba servido. Los ejemplares de los periódicos con mayor circulación en el mundo mágico y muggle se hallaban esparcidos en la mesa. Ron Weasley se encontraba leyendo uno de ellos cuando la voz de Hermione atrajo su atención.

\- "Creo que debemos hablar con Harry. No ha querido salir de su recámara desde que le dijimos lo del brebaje." - dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de su esposo en la mesa. Su desayuno también estaba aún intacto, y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría para que su marido arrasara con toda la comida.

Desde que Harry pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche trágica en la que Draco decidió visitarlo, Hermione no dejó de pensar en la forma adecuada para darle la noticia de su posible embarazo. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando por fin, Ron y ella le hicieron ver el error que había cometido preparando dicho té y las consecuencias que éste le traería en un futuro.

Al principio Harry pareció muy tranquilo, la noticia le había caído como granada y tardó en salir de su asombro; después de unos minutos entró en pánico, sobre todo cuando Hermione le explicó lo complicado que resultaba un embarazo en sus condiciones. Pero cuando Ron sugirió que lo más conveniente era informar a Draco, Harry cerró los ojos, se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su recámara.

\- "Sí, tienes razón. Ayer no quiso comer, y para colmo mañana en la tarde se casa Malfoy." - dijo Ron con cierto resentimiento mientras pasaba a su esposa el ejemplar que tenía entre las manos. Todos los diarios mágicos hablaban de la importante unión de las dos casas más adineradas. Los apellidos Malfoy y Gambert siempre habían figurado como dos de las familias de sangre pura con más tradición en Inglaterra. Incluso a Canadá llegaban las noticias importantes que provenían del otro lado del planeta.

\- "¡Merlín!, no puedo creer lo estúpido que es Draco. En esta fotografía sonríe pero se ve a leguas que no está nada contento." - dijo ella mientras miraba el diario. La cara de Malfoy era pasiva, con una ligera sonrisa, pero con una mirada ausente, sin vida. Cualquiera que no leyera el encabezado de la nota, juraría que en lugar de boda se estaba llevando a cabo el anuncio de un funeral.

\- "No me importa si ese estúpido es o no infeliz. Bien merecido se lo tendrá. A mí me preocupa Harry. Necesitamos ir a San Mungo cuanto antes para que lo diagnostiquen." - la voz de Ron sonaba áspera. El resentimiento que siempre había tenido por Malfoy volvía a resurgir con más fuerza que antes. Después de todo, ellos le habían dado una oportunidad a ese engreído para complacer a Harry, y el muy desvergonzado la había desaprovechado.

Hermione ignoró el acalorado comentario de su esposo sobre Malfoy, y decidió enfocarse al resto de su observación - "De hecho, hice una cita con el sanatorio de aquí. No creo que Harry pueda viajar ahora sin antes tener el permiso de un curador. Viajar hasta Inglaterra para ir a San Mungo puede ser contraproducente. No sabemos si el viaje por chimenea o por Aparición puede afectar al feto."

\- "Por Merlín, Hermione, ni siquiera estamos seguros que Harry esté esperando un bebé. Con nosotros ha tardado en hacer efecto el brebaje"

\- "Sí, pero recuerda que lo de nosotros es distinto. Yo soy mujer, y por lo tanto tengo hormonas que deben ser reguladas de cierta forma para que en mis periodos de ovulación, que no son todos los días, pueda embarazarme al tomarme esa poción. A penas lo hemos intentado una vez y no ha funcionado precisamente porque mi tiempo de ovulación había pasado. Pero en el caso de Harry, el es hombre, por lo tanto no ovula y el brebaje al ser ingerido crea un sustituto de hormonas femeninas para dar pie de manera inmediata a un embarazo."

\- "Pero ¿por qué? Si provoca algo parecido a la ovulación en los hombres, porqué no lo hace con las mujeres y así desde la primera toma quedarías embarazada sin importar si estás o no ovulando." - comentó exasperado.

\- "Precisamente porque soy mujer y un exceso de hormonas me caerían mal. Es como cuando en el mundo muggle una mujer se toma pastillas anticonceptivas que no van de acuerdo a su peso y edad. Si toma unas pastillas muy fuertes, lo más probable es que ocasione problemas en su cuerpo como subir de peso, exceso de espinillas, dolor en los pechos, etc. Las mujeres no necesitamos que la poción ovule por nosotras, pero cuando la toma un hombre, automáticamente crea una fase de ovulación artificial que ayuda a que se produzca un embarazo rápido."

Ron la miraba atónito, pero aún no comprendía.

\- "¡Pero cómo va a propiciar una ovulación si Harry no tiene óvulos!" - dijo finalmente desesperado.

Hermione que sabía lo lento que algunas veces era su marido para captar la idea de una explicación compleja, se limitó a respirar profundo y a explicarle.

\- "Claro que no tiene óvulos, Ron. Por eso dije que crea una fase de ovulación artificial. En realidad la poción engaña al cuerpo para que éste crea que se encuentra en etapa fértil. Así, al momento en que el semen es depositado en el cuerpo receptor, el espermatozoide sirve como las dos cosas: como óvulo y como fecundador. El espermatozoide de Draco se convirtió al momento en que entró en contacto con Harry en una especie de organismo hermafrodita o unisexual"

Ron, con más claridad en sus ojos gracias a las clases de biología muggle que sus padres le habían hecho tomar después de la escuela, reflejó una expresión de shock.

\- "Pero si el cuerpo reacciona de tal manera en la que el espermatozoide se convierta en óvulo también, eso quiere decir que Harry sería el portador del feto pero que en realidad el bebé estaría hecho casi al 100 de los genes de Malfoy." - dijo increíblemente preocupado.

\- "Sí, efectivamente los genes de Draco serán mayores que los de Harry. Al no haber óvulo real y al realizar el espermatozoide las dos funciones, las características del bebé serán más parecidas a Draco que a Harry. Pero como Harry es el portador del bebé, un 45 por ciento de sus cualidades serán de él y el otro 55 por ciento será de Draco".

Ron permaneció callado. Las palabras de su esposa lo habían dejado frío. Y no es que Malfoy fuera feo, al contrario, tenía que aceptar que el rubio tenía porte y buena condición física, pero que el bebé se pareciera más al joven Slytherin que a Harry representaba un gran problema. Para empezar, no veía muchas ganas en su amigo de comunicarle a Draco la noticia, entonces ¿cómo explicarían su parecido cuando el resto de la gente viera al bebé y comenzara a hacer comparaciones?

\- "¿Entonces estás segura que Harry está embarazado?" - preguntó Ron aunque la respuesta ya la sabía después de tan detallada explicación.

\- "Me temo que sí. El cuerpo de un hombre no puede estar saturándose de hormonas todo el tiempo. Es por eso que la poción actúa en un hombre desde la primera toma, porque de lo contrario implicaría estarlo sometiendo constantemente a una dosis y eso alteraría su metabolismo." - expuso Hermione. - "De todas formas iremos al sanatorio y le realizarán los exámenes."

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en todas las complicaciones que se venían para su querido amigo.

Y peor aún… el otro futuro padre se unía en matrimonio al día siguiente.

oOoOoOo

Después de que el curador los atendiera esa mañana, Harry permaneció sentado un largo rato en la camilla de atención. La impresión de confirmar la noticia aún lo tenía perplejo.

Cuando Hermione lo convenció de abandonar su recámara para poder acudir a la cita que tenían en el sanatorio mágico de la ciudad, Harry todavía guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla. Sus ilusiones obviamente fueron destrozadas media hora después de salir de casa.

La frase todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza: " _Felicidades, Sr. Potter, será padre muy pronto."_

Y Harry aún no podía creérselo. La tristeza que sentía por la desilusión de Draco se veía mezclada con una nueva sensación. Por un lado todo lo seguía viendo negro, incluso más ahora que una nueva vida dependería de él. Pero por el otro una fuerza extraña lo invadía. Sabía que ya no estaría solo nunca más, que su bebé por fin le daría la calma que buscaba desde niño.

Y es que siempre había deseado tener a sus padres junto a él; y aunque desde que llegó al mundo mágico nunca le había faltado amor por parte de los Weasley, lo ciento era que Harry necesitaba algo más que el amor de sus amigos. Necesitaba una familia.

'Draco era mi familia' - pensó Harry, mientras por fin pudo sacar fuerzas para levantarse y comenzar a vestirse. Sus acciones eran lentas, como si le costara trabajo la más mínima acción. Pero no era dolor físico lo que le impedía moverse con rapidez, sino el hueco en el corazón que ahora yacía abierto por perder al amor de su vida.

Hermione tocó la puerta para pedir permiso, y entró a la habitación. El curador también le había hecho saber los resultados y sabía que su amigo necesitaría tenerla cerca. Ron estaba firmando unos papeles de registro responsabilizándose para trasladar a Harry a Inglaterra. Al parecer los médicos aceptaron que el traslado se diera pero a través de avión o cualquier otro transporte Muggle, porque los transportes mágicos arriesgaban mucho la vida del bebé.

\- "¿Ya estás listo, Harry?" - preguntó cuando se hallaba cerca de su amigo, quién ya estaba perfectamente vestido.

\- "Sí, podemos irnos cuando quieras."- contestó.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y avanzaron por los pasillos. La mano de Hermione tomó la de Harry con delicadeza hasta que sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Harry no la miró, pero apretó su mano con fuerza.

\- "No vas a decirle, ¿verdad?" - finalmente dijo su amiga.

\- "No tiene caso." - dijo Harry con voz débil.

\- "Pero Harry…"

\- "No, Hermione. Mi hijo no es una herramienta que puedo utilizar para conseguirme un hombre. Si Draco me quisiera como realmente pensaba, estaría conmigo mucho antes de que esto pasara."

La voz de su amigo parecía decidida, y Hermione calló para no contrariarlo más. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la recepción y cuando hallaron a Ron regresaron a la casa en completo silencio.

oOoOoOo

Hermione ya no insistió con Harry hasta que tuviera más información del asunto. Y como la diferencia de horarios le daba una ventaja, la tomó.

Mientras en Canadá era poco después de la hora de la comida, en Inglaterra ya era la noche. Así que decidió inventar que necesitaba ir a comprar algo a su librería favorita, sabiendo que ni su marido ni su amigo querrían acompañarla para nadar entre tantos libros, y saliendo de su casa se dirigió a la esquina de un callejón.

Activando un trasladador desapareció por completo, y varios minutos después, reapareció en frente a una de las oficinas del departamento de leyes y decretos del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. En el cristal de la puerta decía claramente:

Laureano Trellis Grimm

Abogado Testamentario

Oficina 17

Hermione apuntó su varita directamente a la puerta, volteó a ambos lados del pasillo y dijo:

\- "Alohamora" - y la puerta no se abrió. 'Dientres', pensó Hermione, 'debí suponer que no sería tan fácil'. Y en ese momento recordó un hechizo que el señor Weasley le había enseñado un día cuando platicaban de asuntos de seguridad en el ministerio.

\- "Securitatis" - pronunció y la puerta emitió un ligero 'click' que en el vacío y poco alumbrado pasillo se escuchó tres veces más fuerte. Hermione entró con cautela y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, conjuró:

\- "Lumus" - dijo acercándose al archivero que se hallaba a un lado de la ventana, frente al escritorio. Con rapidez y un miedo enorme a ser descubierta, revisó los diferentes registros que ahí se encontraban, deteniéndose por fin en el que buscaba. Leyéndolo con ojos ávidos, sonrió al encontrarse con el párrafo que quería y acercando la punta de su varita, desapareció la luz y conjuró otro hechizo para copiar el documento:

\- "Transcriptum" - expresó en voz baja. Tras guardar de nuevo el original en su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró y volvió a activar el trasladador.

oOoOoOo

_Horas más tarde y en casa de los Malfoy en Inglaterra…_

_Día de la boda_

Eran las doce del día y Draco estaba muy nervioso. Deambulaba por todas las habitaciones de la mansión mientras escuchaba a su madre gritarle instrucciones a los pobres elfos domésticos. Aunque la mayoría de los magos ya no acostumbraba tener seres élficos a su servicio gracias a las nuevas leyes del Ministerio de Magia, su madre había conseguido quedarse con dos elfos que le eran totalmente leales y que pagaban tal devoción escuchando los gritos desgañitados de su ama mientras les ordenaba cómo colocar las mesas en el jardín y cómo adornar la sala.

Dentro de cinco horas comenzaría el resto de su vida al lado de Iderel y del futuro heredero que planeaban tener. Pero la opresión de su pecho no cesaba y comenzaba a creer que sería perpetua. Era una sensación claustrofóbica, como si estuviera atrapado en un lugar sin salida y comenzara a recorrerlo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Por primera vez deseaba estar en otro lugar, lejos de esa tortura que eran los gritos de su madre dando órdenes sin ton ni son. No se suponía que todo terminara así, no se suponía que sus noches y sus días los pasara al lado de una mujer que sólo había conocido en dos ocasiones. Era una locura, y Draco comenzó a hiperventilar sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando llegó a la terraza, tomó asiento en una de las elegantes sillas y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del cuello de su túnica de gala, misma que su madre había elegido y le había obligado a vestir por miedo a que más tarde no les diera tiempo de que se arreglara apropiadamente. La diferencia era que ahora en lugar de una vestimenta, parecían manos que trataban de sofocarlo y necesitaba aire.

Logrando abrirse la túnica lo suficiente para respirar mejor, Draco comenzó a calmarse. Todo tenía que estar bajo control. Era necesario que las cosas salieran bien ese día y él no era quién para arruinarlo. Ni siquiera se permitiría pensar en aquel hombre que extrañaría más que a su propia libertad.

Y es que eran muchos sueños, demasiados planes que Draco tenía que tirar a la basura sin volver a recogerlos jamás. Tantas caricias bajo la luz de la luna, palabras pronunciadas en el susurro de la noche y sonrisas compartidas en un entendimiento eterno. Pero no debía pensar, no podía darse ese lujo y lo sabía. Harry había decidido, la culpa era de él. Su amor no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder aceptar algo que el resto de los magos generalmente aceptan. Harry había sido el egoísta.

\- "Ya basta" - se dijo Draco a sí mismo levantándose de un golpe y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su madre para ayudarla en los preparativos. Tenía que ahuyentar al fantasma de Harry, y borrarlo de su memoria.

Evitar que su madre extenuara a los elfos era una buena forma de comenzar a distraerse y olvidar aunque fuera por un momento.

oOoOoOo

En Canadá…

\- "¡Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?!" - la voz Hermione era estruendosa. Ron casi tenía la intención de taparse los oídos para evitar escucharla, pero sabía que dicha acción no le causaría gracia a su esposa. Por su parte, Harry la miraba impávido y eso provocaba que la mujer se enfadara más. - "¡ No puedo creer que me pasé toda la noche leyendo mil veces el testamento de Lucius Malfoy hasta encontrar una falla para que ahora me salgas con que no importa y no harás algo al respecto !"

Pero su amigo no contestaba, parecía no entender o no querer darse por enterado. Entonces Ron, compadeciéndose del estado de ánimo de su esposa, intervino.

\- "Oye amigo, piénsalo bien. Hermione asegura que en el testamento sólo dice que Malfoy debe estar casado y tener un hijo durante veinte años. Pero jamás menciona que debe hacerlo con un hombre o una mujer, y tú estás esperando a su hijo. ¿No crees que es hora de que lo intentes antes de que se case con esa tal Iderel Gambert?"

\- "No soy un sangre pura, lo saben. Mi madre era Muggle y mi padre era mago." - dijo Harry con tristeza.

\- "Pero no importa, Harry. Es cierto que en la tradición de los sangre pura es indispensable que seas de la misma pureza para casarte, pero Lucius también cometió el error de dar por sentado que Draco se casaría sólo con un sangre pura porque no lo menciona como condición del matrimonio. Y entonces la condición de la sangre sólo es social, más no en términos legales. Eso quiere decir que tú puedes ser su esposo y Draco tendría su maldita herencia."

Harry la miraba de nuevo. ¿Acaso sus amigos no comprendían que esto le dolía? ¿No se daban cuenta que todo era inútil? Finalmente se acercó a la ventana de su recámara y viendo hacia fuera dijo en la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar.

\- "¿Sirve de algo, Hermione?... ¿de verdad crees que sirve de algo el presentarme a detener la boda y casarme con Draco?"

\- "Por supuesto que sí, Harry."

\- "No." - dijo volteándose hacia sus amigos. Su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía. - "No sirve de nada casarme con él sólo porque el testamento lo permite, tampoco sirve de algo amarrarlo a mí sólo porque voy a tener a su hijo. ¿De qué me sirve estar casado con alguien que aplastó nuestro amor porque no era lo suficientemente conveniente? ¿Y qué? Ahora que sí es conveniente... ¿debo volver a él?" - hizo una pausa para tomar aire. - "Te lo dije una vez, y te lo digo de nuevo, si Draco me amara como yo le amo, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Estaríamos sentados en el sofá de la casa, felices de estar juntos, amándonos. En lugar de eso él se alista para su boda." - las últimas palabras fueron expresadas con amargura.

\- "Pero si esto no hubiera pasado, jamás hubieras venido a nuestra casa y tomado ese té por equivocación. No estarías esperando un bebé, Harry. Si algo hemos aprendido de las profecías, es que en esta vida las cosas pasan por algo."

Pero Harry comenzó casi a gritar y sus amigos no tuvieron otra opción que dejarlo hablar.

\- "¡ Tal vez no tendría a este bebé en este momento, pero de seguro lo buscaríamos más adelante si hubiéramos permanecido juntos. Aquí el problema es que yo le creí, Hermione. Así como tú le has creído a Ron todo este tiempo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Ron decide que eres un despojo del cual puede disponer cuando quiera porque no le sirves en sus planes?!."

Hermione no pudo contestar. Dolía el tan solo pensar lo que Harry sugería. Amaba demasiado a Ron para imaginarse una situación así.

\- "¿Se dan cuenta? Cuando amas a alguien confías en esa persona. Das hasta la vida por ella. Pero ¿cómo podría confiar de nuevo en este amor si para mí todo ha sido una farsa que dura hasta que Draco se queda sin dinero? ¿Cómo vivir cada día preguntándome si esa fecha será la elegida para que algo suceda y Draco decida que ni yo ni su hijo somos importantes en su futuro?"

Harry respiraba con dificultad, exponer sus sentimientos siempre le causaba agitarse. Sus amigos bajaron la cabeza comprendiendo al fin lo que trataba de decirles. Contagiándoles su dolor y furia.

\- "Cuando tengan una respuesta a todas mis preguntas, avísenme. Mientras tanto no volvamos a hablar de este tema. Draco se casa hoy, y con ello se acaba lo nuestro. Mi hijo y yo saldremos adelante solos." - y con estas palabras Harry salió de su habitación, necesitaba aire.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la cera. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, en unos momentos más Draco estaría casado. A pesar de que a penas era media mañana en Canadá, en Inglaterra la hora de la boda estaría casi sucediendo.

Hoy moría Draco Malfoy, hoy moría todo el amor que alguna vez juró iba a ser eterno.

'Buena suerte, Draco' - murmuró Harry mientras caminaba y miraba al cielo, como pudiendo atravesar la lejanía con su mirada. Las palabras salían con trabajo de su boca, las lágrimas caían a sus labios- 'Espero que te valga la pena el sacrificio, mi amor. De corazón, ojala seas feliz'

oOoOoOo

_En el jardín de la casa de los Malfoy…_

\- "Por los poderes que Merlín y el Ministerio de Magia me confieren, los declaro unidos bajo el sortilegio nupcial. Felicidades." - pronunció el ministro de Magia, el jefe de Harry. Un hombre que a pesar de ser nuevo en el puesto adoraba al chico de anteojos e internamente se sentía muy incómodo de estar presenciando semejante ceremonia. Todas las personas que conocieran a Malfoy y lo hubieran visto con Harry, se darían cuenta de que lo que reflejaban ahora esos ojos, no era precisamente amor por su esposa. El ministro casi podía asegurar que era una mezcla de pánico y aceptación.

Por su parte Narcisa Malfoy incitaba a los asistentes a otorgarles un aplauso a los recién casados, quienes se hallaban inertes en el centro del jardín sin tener intenciones de moverse o sonreír. Iderel, una joven bella y con facciones refinadas, intentaba no sentir que desfallecía recién pronunció las palabras el ministro. Mientras que Draco había dejado de oírlo cuando comenzó a recordar el pasado. Cierto día que platicaba en los brazos de Harry.

\- "¿No crees que esta casa es muy pequeña?" - preguntó Draco con cierto desdeño, mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Harry y apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de éste. Harry instintivamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y colocó un tierno beso en su cuello. Estaban sentados en la sala de su nueva casa, era acogedora y significaba mucho para ambos dar el gran paso de vivir juntos.

\- "No. Ningún lugar es demasiado chico o grande si estás tú a mi lado. Aquí construiremos nuestra historia, nuestras anécdotas. Aquí nos haremos viejos." - la voz de Harry sobre su cuello le causaba cosquillas y Draco rió.

\- "¿De verdad pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo, Harry?" - preguntó el rubio mientras se dejaba recostar más sobre su guapo novio.

Harry lo tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos y lo volteó hacia él. Su mirada era limpia y Draco no pudo evitar que se corazón se estremeciera más por el amor que lo inundaba. Finalmente, poco antes de que Harry depositara un beso en su boca, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises, dijo:

\- "Nada me haría más feliz que envejecer a tu lado, Draco."

Ambos se exploraron con un tierno beso. Draco suspiró y se apartó de Harry para después apoyar su frente contra la del otro.

\- "¿No temes que esto termine, Harry? ¿Qué algo suceda y nos separe?" - su voz era casi inaudible.

Harry también suspiró pero de nuevo dijo con convicción y todo el amor que sentía en sus palabras:

\- "No. No temo porque sé que te amo, sé que me amas y que nunca permitirás que algo nos separe. Confío en ti. Siempre confío en nosotros."

Draco regresó al momento de su boda cuando sintió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Al parecer los recuerdos lo habían llevado a recordar una de las anécdotas más hermosas de su relación con Harry. Su ahora esposa lo tomaba del brazo mientras caminaban hacia las mesas para saludar a los invitados.

\- "Querido, ¿te sientes bien?" - dijo Iderel cuando notó las lágrimas en su esposo.

\- "Ne… necesito hacer algo. ¿Puedes perdonarme un momento? Vuelvo en seguida."

Iderel asintió y con una sonrisa leve soltó el brazo de su marido. Luego lo vio alejarse rápidamente mientras evitaba que alguien lo interceptara para felicitarlo, y entró a la mansión. Iderel sabía que Draco no la amaba, ella tampoco sentía algo por él. Pero sus padres le aseguraron que eso solía pasar en todas las uniones de sangre pura, así que esperaba que con los años las cosas fueran mejores, o al menos soportables.

Giró a su derecha y recibió el abrazo de su madre y padre que la estaban esperando para expresarle su cariño y buenos deseos en su boda. La desaparición de su esposo quedó en el olvido.

Pero para Draco era distinto. Subió a su habitación con rapidez y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Ahora estaba solo, pero ya no por mucho tiempo. Su cama, sus horas y sus días los compartiría con su nueva esposa. La inocente cara de Harry regresaba a su memoria, quería gritar, quería decirle a toda esa gente que no le importaba el dinero, que si por él fuera, el mundo podía tragarse su fortuna. Sin Harry nada tenía sentido, ya nada importaba. Y de repente todos sus millones en Gringotts parecían nada ante la imposibilidad de tener a su lado al amor de su vida.

'Confío en ti, Draco. Siempre confío en nosotros.' - la voz del Harry de sus recuerdos volvía a él con más fuerza.

Draco se deslizó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y después de llegar al piso no pudo contener más los sollozos, que pronto se volvieron en un llanto desgarrador.

\- "¿Qué hice, Harry?… ¿Qué hice?" - alcanzó a decir, pero nadie le contestó. El silencio ahora era su único acompañante.

Continuará…


	5. Tiempo suspendido

_Tiempo suspendido_

 

'Un emparedado de mantequilla de maní. Mmm… No. Mejor un helado de chocolate con un cono crujiente. Mmm… tampoco.' - pensaba Harry mientras observaba un numeroso menú.

\- "Y bien Harry¿por fin vas a elegir lo que quieres?" - preguntó Neville, quién esperaba pacientemente a que su amigo ordenara algo en la pequeña cafetería a la que habían ido.

Era un lugar Muggle, así que las cosas que preparaban ahí no eran precisamente a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero Harry había insistido en que se vieran en ese lugar porque no deseaba encontrarse con algún reportero o cualquier otra persona no grata.

La mesera, que había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Harry con atención por la enorme cantidad de tiempo que el moreno estaba empleando en hacer su pedido, no dejaba de pensar que se trataba de un hombre muy guapo pero con un ligero sobre peso en la parte central de su cuerpo. "Debería hacer un poco de ejercicio, tiene unos ojos verdes divinos", pensó la rubia mientras con paciencia seguía esperando. Ni por un momento se le cruzó por la mente adjudicar esa pequeña pancita a la gestación de una nueva vida.

\- "Creo que voy a pedir el pastel de tres leches con una bola de helado de vainilla." - el rostro de Harry al decir su orden a la mesera era de felicidad plena. Tenía el antojo de algo dulce desde hace varios días y se había aguantado las ganas gracias a los cuidados de Hermione, quién se encargaba de cuidar en extremo su salud.

Desde que Harry decidió regresar a Inglaterra, unos días después de enterarse de su estado; su amiga se aparecía desde Canadá todos los días para cerciorarse por cuenta propia que el embarazo marchaba en perfectas condiciones. Los médicos le habían asignado una dieta específica y Harry tenía que acatarla a la perfección. Incluso todas las mañanas, antes de desayunar, debía caminar treinta minutos y tomarse una poción reforzadora para embarazos que sabía peor que lodo y le provocaba agruras durante gran parte del día.

La mesera escribió la orden, retiró el menú y se dirigió con rapidez a la barra de la cocina para indicar la comanda. Neville aprovechó para endulzar el café que ya le habían traído con anticipación. Necesitaban tranquilizarse un poco antes de comenzar a realizar todas las cosas que tenían planeadas para esa tarde.

Y es que los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde que Harry decidió regresar, fueron empleados en diferentes actividades. Primero tuvo que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, ya que no tenía intenciones de regresar a la casa en la que fue tan feliz durante tanto tiempo para ahora encontrarla vacía y sin el ocupante principal.

Ron tomó dos días libres en su trabajo para viajar a Inglaterra y ayudar a Harry en tal actividad. Algunas casas eran demasiado pequeñas, otras eran grandes en exceso; y otras de plano carecían del esencial sentido de las dimensiones y la estética. Pero justo antes de finalizar el segundo día de búsqueda, Harry se enamoró profundamente de una casa en un distrito totalmente Muggle, que tenía un amplio y hermoso jardín. Era un lugar acogedor en el que el bebé crecería sano y libre de la agobiadora prensa.

Después de tener resuelto el problema de vivienda, Harry decidió que podía hacerse cargo de comprar su ropa sin la ayuda de Ron. Nunca regresó por todo lo que había abandonado en casa de Draco, así que lo mejor era empezar de nuevo. La labor fue casi titánica porque no sólo debía tener toda una colección de ropa muggle sino que además debía adquirir todas las túnicas de diario y gala que necesitaba para el mundo mágico.

Pero lo más complicado fue decorar la casa. Los muebles que Harry veía en las vitrinas no le convencían al cien por ciento. Después de todo, los muebles que Draco y él habían elegido eran los que le gustaban, pero no quería nada que le recordara a su pasado, así que se resignó comprando una sala, comedor y recámara totalmente opuestas a las anteriores, pero igualmente exquisitas en gusto. Si algo había aprendido durante cinco años de relación con un Slytherin, era eso, el buen gusto.

En los siguientes meses, renunció al trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, bajo el pretexto de estar sumamente estresado, aunque en realidad era por órdenes de reposo que los especialistas le habían exigido. También había adquirido un pequeño local en el Londres Muggle para abrir una tienda de libros. Crear el concepto de la tienda, hacer que Hermione se encargara de contactar a los proveedores de las principales editoriales, y acondicionar el lugar, le habían quitado gran parte de sus días.

Pero valía la pena porque ahora sólo les restaba afinar pequeños detalles para la gran inauguración. Además, era un trabajo que le permitiría a Harry estar alejado del mundo mágico durante la mayor parte del tiempo, además de descansar como los sanadores le habían solicitado. Y es que había mucha diferencia entre atender una librería pequeña en compañía de dos empleados y el solucionar todos los problemas del ministro y acudir a juicios de mortífagos junto a esos alucinantes Dementores.

Es así como luego de meses de planeación, mañana era el importante día en que la tienda sería abierta al público. Neville se había ofrecido para apoyar a Harry en todo lo que se refería a la recepción que estaban organizando. Las invitaciones para los proveedores y la mayoría de los habitantes de la colonia ya habían sido entregadas con días de anticipación.

Pero después de una mañana agitada, habían decidido descansar en esa cafetería para tomar un refrigerio y discutir lo que faltaba por hacer.

\- "¿No crees que deberías invitar a alguien del reino mágico?" - preguntó Neville después de que terminó de endulzar el humeante café y se había quemado ligeramente la boca al intentar tomarlo.

\- "No" - contestó Harry - "Precisamente es lo que no quiero. Con que mis amigos estén ahí, me doy por bien servido Neville. Quiero evitar que la prensa me agobie sobre mi renuncia. A pesar de que sucedió hace varios meses, me siguen preguntando y ya me tienen harto"

\- "Bueno, eso sí. Además, ahora se te nota más el embarazo y no creo que ellos lo dejen pasar. Causarían un gran revuelo, saldría en todos los diarios mágicos."

Harry sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho. Que la noticia saliera en los diarios era lo que menos deseaba. Había estado ocultando su embarazo y planeaba seguir haciéndolo cuanto más fuera posible. Pensar que cierta persona se enterara le aterraba. No estaba dispuesto a compartir a su bebé con nadie, y mucho menos con él.

\- "Y bueno…" - volvió a decir Neville mirando esta vez su reloj de pulso, un artefacto muggle que le había regalado Harry en días pasados precisamente para evitar que al chico se le ocurriera conjurar un reloj de arena suspendido en el aire en pleno Londres por el simple hecho de saber la hora. - "… creo que ya es tiempo de que repasemos la lista de las actividades de esta tarde antes de que se nos olvide¿no crees?"

\- "Excelente idea, Neville. Eres igual que Hermione, siempre pensando en listas sobre las cosas que tenemos que hacer." - contestó Harry mientras observaba que la mesera había regresado ya con su pedido y lo colocaba frente a él. El pastel y el helado se veían tan apetitosos que se le hacía agua la boca. Tomó la cuchara pequeña que estaba a su lado y comenzó a devorarlo.

Y es que en ese caso el verbo 'devorar' le quedaba corto. Neville comenzó a reírse de la premura de su amigo.

\- "Calma Harry, el postre no va a salir corriendo si no te lo acabas en dos minutos" - su voz delataba que se estaba divirtiendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió atragantándose con el postre. Mientras tomaba otro bocado y se limpiaba el labio superior con la lengua para quitarse el exceso de helado que había quedado ahí, llevó la mano derecha a la bolsa de su abrigo y sacó una libreta pequeña y una pluma que se hallaba atorada en el espiral de esta. Había preferido traer un medio común de redacción en el mundo Muggle, que parecer un loco por intentar escribir en un pergamino, usando tinta y una pluma real.

La lista hasta ese momento era corta pero requería de toda la tarde:

v Visitar a los representantes vecinales para confirmar su asistencia y presentarse en persona.

v Ir a recoger las bebidas y los arreglos.

v Terminar de acomodar cuatro estantes de libros

v Barnizar la repisa del mostrador …

Y así sucesivamente. En otras palabras, la lista seguía por una página entera y todos los renglones estaban ocupados. Después de terminar de repasarla con Neville, y justo cuando estaban pagando la cuenta y esperando el cambio, Harry sintió la mirada de alguien y volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, a una mesa que estaba un poco lejos de la suya.

Efectivamente un hombre le observaba, pero cuando supo que Harry se había percatado de su presencia, bajó la mirada y continuó tomando su café. Sus cabellos eran ligeramente blancos y su piel marchita. La mirada que había visto en ese sujeto no le había gustado a Harry, y mucho menos el ligero escalofrío que le había provocado.

Neville, como siempre, no se dio cuenta del asunto por estar recibiendo el cambio que le estaba entregando la mesera. Dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa como propina y levantándose dijo:

\- "¿Nos vamos Harry?"

Harry dejó de mirar al hombre, y levantándose también, sonrió a su amigo y se dirigieron a la puerta. Las campanillas que anunciaron su salida del pequeño establecimiento fueron la pauta para que el hombre se levantara apresuradamente, aventara dos billetes junto a su taza de café y los siguiera cautelosamente.

oOoOoOo

_En casa de los Malfoy…_

La mansión estaba oscura. Era ya la noche y la mayoría de los habitantes se hallaban en sus aposentos. Incluso los elfos domésticos se encontraban descansando y solo uno estaba pendiente de la chimenea como se lo había ordenado su amo.

Justo a la una de la madrugada la chimenea dejó salir una llamarada verde y un hombre surgió de ella. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio pero estaba acostumbrado a su trabajo y no pensaba quejarse precisamente con el más importante de sus clientes.

El elfo lo condujo de forma callada hasta el despacho de la casa, y abriendo ligeramente la puerta dijo:

\- "El Sr. Alcott, Amo."

\- "Hazlo pasar inmediatamente." - dijo el rubio sentado detrás de un gran escritorio.

El elfo se apartó y segundos más tarde el visitante entró a la habitación. La puerta se cerró automáticamente, el elfo de seguro entendió que era una plática privada como siempre lo era cada vez que ese hombre visitaba la mansión.

\- "Me has traído noticias"

\- "En efecto Sr. Malfoy, pero dudo que le sirvan de algo." - titubeó el hombre, que nunca se había atrevido a contradecir en algo a Draco Malfoy. - "No veo nada de importancia en la vida Harry Potter. Lleva una vida bastante relajada ahora, incluso aburrida, en el mundo muggle."

Los ojos de su interlocutor dejaron ver una ligera exasperación.

\- "No le pago para que me diga lo innecesario que es su trabajo para mí. Seguirá a Potter cuantas veces sea necesario¿entendido?" - su voz reflejaba amenaza.

\- "Cla… claro, Sr. Malfoy. Como usted diga" - contestó el hombre mientras sacaba unas fotografías de su portafolio. Las tomas eran a distancia pero las dos personas se veían perfectamente. Los dos hombres que salían en ellas parecían platicar amenamente mientras caminaban por la calle.

Draco las tomó, y su mirada se convirtió en un hielo cuando vio de quien se trataba. Longbottom se veía demasiado amable con Harry.

\- "¿Hace cuanto tiempo que salen juntos?" - la dureza de su voz era casi palpable.

\- "Hace un par de semanas, señor. Al parecer están organizado la inauguración de una tienda de libros."

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- "¿En un distrito Muggle?"

\- "Sí, señor. Lo más sorprendente es que parece que el Sr. Potter es el dueño."

Draco sonrió ligeramente. Era típico de Harry creer que pertenecía al mundo muggle. Aún no entendía que el mundo mágico era el lugar perfecto para él. Seguir llevándose con esos muggle era una plaga de la que Draco nunca lo pudo alejar. Pero era extraño, ahora eso no le molestaba, ahora Draco hubiera deseado lo que fuera por ser él quien compartiera con Harry la apertura de su nueva librería.

Después de la boda las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para Draco Malfoy. Su luna de miel se había transformado en hiel cuando intentó tocar a su esposa y no pudo. Su madre había tenido que ordenarle categóricamente que durmiera en la misma habitación pues Draco seguía negándose a hacerlo después de tres días de casados.

Una vez consumado el matrimonio, los días parecían más largos que de costumbre. Draco se sentía sucio, violado, usado. Y no precisamente porque Iderel abusara de alguna forma de él, no. Al contrario, la chica intentó participar con entusiasmo durante el acto. Era la situación la que no terminaba por convencer al rubio. Dolía tocarla y no ver el cuerpo que realmente quería ver en su cama. El olor no era el mismo tampoco, era más dulce que al que estaba acostumbrado. Demasiado llamativo para su gusto.

Y los gemidos eran tan radicalmente opuestos, que Draco tuvo que abstraerse por completo mientras le hacía el amor, porque de lo contrario comparar los sonidos con el hombre que amaba no le ayudaría en nada.

Pero ¿acaso se podía denominar a ese acto de apareamiento como 'hacer el amor'? Para él sólo significaba aislarse de su cuerpo por unos minutos mientras todo pasaba. Era cerrar los ojos y actuar rápido para que todo terminase cuanto antes, para que no doliera más de lo que ya dolía, y para que los recuerdos de otros ojos no le persiguieran.

Después de dos meses de casado ya no podía más. Tenía que distraerse, tenía que conseguir hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado. Así que fingía tener entrenamiento por las mañanas también. Su horario de trabajo cambió radicalmente tratando de irse antes de que se levantara su esposa y llegar cuando ya estaba dormida. Se limitaba a verla los fines de semana porque su madre insistía en que comieran todos juntos, pero una vez que acababa la comida se encerraba en su despacho hasta pasada la media noche.

Fue cuando ni siquiera el trabajo lograba que se olvidara de su pasado, que contrató al detective. Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido con Harry. La noticia de su renuncia en el ministerio le había tomado por sorpresa y al parecer poco se había visto de él recientemente. Así que ahora ese era su principal pasatiempo. Averiguar cada paso que Harry daba, cada movimiento que hacía.

Pero dolía, dolía ver que le sonreía a otro. Longbottom ahora disfrutaba de su compañía mientras Draco tenía que conformarse con unas fotografías a distancia. Y es que se veía tan contento en esa secuencia que mostraba la foto mientras cruzaba una calle y cargaba unas bolsas, que Draco no pudo dejar de acariciarlo con su dedo.

Extrañaba a Harry cada día más. Sus días estaban dedicados a pensar en el terrible error que cometió al abandonarlo por dinero, y sus noches estaban condenadas a sufrir su ausencia. El cuerpo de su esposa al lado suyo por las noches era el recuerdo latente de su culpa.

Draco volvió a acariciar la fotografía sin importarle que el detective lo observara. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse y con lentitud sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pequeño envoltorio, aventándolo sobre éste.

\- "Ahí tiene su paga de esta semana. Manténgame informado"

Draco había dado por terminada la reunión pero al parecer el sujeto no tenía intenciones de irse tan rápido. Volvió los ojos hacia él y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

\- "¿Algo más?"

\- "Sí, bueno… hay algo que llama mi atención, Sr. Malfoy."

Draco lo observó e impaciente le preguntó:

\- "¿Vas a decírmelo o esperas que lo adivine?"

El hombre bajó la mirada como intentando tomar fuerzas para decir lo que debía informar.

\- "No creo que esté saliendo con Neville Longbottom… pero…creo que está involucrado con alguien más"

La mirada de Draco se agudizó y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

\- "Bueno, verá… no había querido decírselo hasta no estar seguro pero… Harry Potter ve varios días a la semana a un chico. Al parecer hay algo entre ellos."

Draco azotó una de sus manos contra el escritorio. Era mentira. Debía ser mentira. Harry no podía tener una relación tan pronto.

\- "¿Me estás queriendo decir que todo este tiempo me has ocultado información?"

\- "No Sr. Malfoy, no es así. Yo no le he ocultado nada." - dijo el pobre hombre que veía la furia con la que su jefe le miraba. Sabía que con Draco Malfoy no se jugaba y se encontraba temblando ligeramente. - "No tiene mucho tiempo, sólo unas dos semanas. Al parecer se conocen hacer unos mese pero hace poco comenzaron a salir más seguido. No quise decirle nada hasta estar seguro que era algo más que una simple amistad como con Longbottom o Weasley"

\- "Quiero que averigües todo de él… ¡Todo! ...Quiero saber cómo se llama, dónde vive, dónde trabaja, qué come, que sueña y hasta cuantas veces se baña. ¿Me has entendido?" - la voz de Draco se alzaba de tono, casi estaba gritando. Se había incluso levantado de su lugar con los puños apretados. Lo bueno era que la inmensidad de la casa lograba que un grito no despertara a los inquilinos.

El hombre asintió varias veces, y con muchos nervios salió apresuradamente del despacho, donde el elfo seguía esperándolo para acompañarlo hasta la chimenea y despedirlo.

Draco volvió sentarse y a observar la fotografía. ¿Será un nuevo hombre en la vida de Harry el que puso esa sonrisa en sus labios¿Acaso había ya olvidado lo que vivieron juntos?

Draco sabía que no tenía derechos sobre Harry, que su vida no le pertenecía y que había renunciado a él por voluntad propia. Pero un fuego interno llamado 'celos' comenzaba a quemarlo. Era desgarrador tan sólo el imaginar a 'SU' Harry en la cama con otro, diciéndole 'te amo' a otro rostro, a otras manos.

Y en ese momento volvió maldecir mil veces el instante en el que su ambición lo apartó de Harry. La tradición, el dinero y su madre parecían ahora tan insignificantes que dudaba de que algún día hubieran sido tan importantes como para abandonar al ser que más había amado en la vida.

Después de una hora en la que parecía no salir de su ensimismamiento, Draco se levantó, caminó a la puerta del despacho y apago las luces. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, subió las escaleras que conducían a su recámara. Su esposa yacía dormida mientras el se sumergía entre las sábanas de seda. Dando su espalda a ella, se acomodó e intentó dormir.

Pero esa noche, como muchas otras, el descanso parecía evadirlo. El recuerdo de esa sonrisa en los labios de su amado lo persiguió por varias horas.

oOoOoOo

Era un hermoso y soleado día. Neville estaba apurado con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer. La inauguración sería en unas horas y ya pasaba de medio día. Él y Harry habían logrado terminar de hacer casi todos los pendientes de la lista, pero faltaba adornar la tienda.

Harry había salido un momento para entregar una invitación muy especial. Neville sonrió al recordar esto. Hasta hace dos meses, Harry había permanecido deprimido y ausente. Perder a Draco de esa forma y tener que renunciar a su trabajo habían terminado por minar el comportamiento y estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Fue cuando intentó asesorarse sobre la apertura de la tienda, que Harry comenzó a sonreír y todo se lo debía a una persona: Ephram. Un chico muggle que tenía una hermana hechicera y comprendía todo lo importante del mundo mágico.

Al principio Harry había tenido que conocer a su mercado, es decir, el cliente potencial de su futura librería. Además debía estar al tanto de las principales tiendas de libros que existían a su alrededor y que sin duda serían su competencia principal como negocio. Mercadotecnia básica. Pero de eso su amigo no sabía nada, así que contrató a Ephram gracias al anuncio de un periódico Muggle.

Según recuerda Neville, Harry se mostraba cauteloso con sus comentarios y procuraba no mencionar algo que tuviera que ver con magia frente al chico. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione llegó a la casa de Harry, donde se habían estado reuniendo, y se encontró con Ephram, automáticamente todo cambio. Al parecer la hermana del chico era amiga íntima de Hermione y aunque ahora vivían lejos seguían escribiéndose con regularidad. Ephram y ella se habían conocido en las innumerables ocasiones en las que ambas familias muggle habían convivido.

Al saber que Ephram estaba al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de Harry, éste se relajó y participaba de forma más entusiasta en las pláticas. A partir de ese momento la amistad comenzó a formarse, y Ephram se enteró de la historia de romance entre Harry y Draco y de las consecuencias de ésta. El bebé era el tema de conversación muchas veces y permitieron que Ephram fuera parte del proceso.

Pero exactamente hace dos semanas las cosas cambiaron. Neville volvió a sonreír mientras recordaba los cambios que había sufrido Harry. Al parecer Ephram comenzaba a invitarlo a citas fuera de su casa y de la librería. En una ocasión fue un concierto de música contemporánea, en otra una exposición de arte, y en otra una cena muy elegante. Harry por fin parecía contento, aunque cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, él negaba que tener una relación con Ephram.

Pero Neville, así como Ron y Hermione, estaban dispuestos a no cuestionar el comportamiento de su amigo. Ephram era un buen chico muggle que estaba al tanto de la situación (tanto de la magia como del bebé), y que al parecer lo trataba bien. Era atento, servicial, modesto, educado, con cierta clase y muy divertido. Incluso era excesivamente parecido a Harry en gustos y forma de pensar. Tal vez Harry lo veía como un futuro novio aunque aún no parecía aceptarlo públicamente.

Precisamente por eso Neville se encontraba solo en ese momento. Harry había decidido ir a la oficina de Ephram, que estaba a unas cuadras de la librería, para entregarle personalmente la invitación a la recepción de inauguración. Neville se ofreció a llevarla, pero Harry sólo sonrió y dijo que prefería llevarla él mismo.

Neville abandonó abruptamente la rivera de sus pensamientos, cuando una caja de adornos le calló en el pie.

\- "¡Aaagghh!" - exclamó adolorido.

Y frotándose el pie decidió continuar su tarea sin permitir que su mente volviera a divagar.

oOoOoOo

En la inauguración…

Harry estaba muy nervioso. Los proveedores ya comenzaban a llegar a la librería para la pequeña recepción inaugural. Todo estaba perfecto e incluso su glamour estaba en perfectas condiciones. Hermione le había convencido para que usara un glamour sobre su cuerpo que le permitiera disimular más el embarazo. Sólo si algún invitado tocaba su vientre podía sentir la pequeña protuberancia, pero a simple vista estaba tan delgado como siempre.

Generalmente no le gustaba usar ese hechizo de glamour, pero en esa ocasión resultaba muy conveniente porque gran parte de la noche estaría platicando muy cerca de las personas, y sería demasiado difícil el explicarle a un muggle cómo puede estar embarazado un hombre.

Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada e inmediatamente localizó a la persona que estaba buscando. Ephram platicaba animadamente con un grupo de personas en el ala oeste de la tienda, cerca de los estantes de novelas y poesía europea. Era un hombre alto, delgado, con la tez apiñonada y unos ojos color miel extremadamente expresivos. Cuando sonreía el color de su mirada producía destellos dorados y su cara reflejaba tranquilidad absoluta. El cabello lo tenía corto y de un color castaño oscuro.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió a él. Parecía como si le conociera de años, podía platicar de cualquier cosa con él y era el hombre más comprensivo que había conocido. Y Harry recordó cuando la amistad comenzó a cambiar por primera vez…

Ephram caminaba al lado de Harry mientras comían un helado. El parque era hermoso y los niños jugaban a esa hora. Las mascotas incluso deambulaban con sus amos siguiéndoles el paso.

En un instante, y sin saber qué sucedía, Harry sintió que su amigo le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

\- "Harry… sé que es muy pronto, pero…" - Ephram enmudeció. Al parecer los nervios eran mayores a su voluntad.

Harry lo miró un instante, se detuvo y sujetándole la mano con fuerza se acercó más a él.

\- "Pero… ¿qué? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Ephram"

\- "Lo sé, es sólo que no sé como vas a reaccionar y…"

Harry sonrió y tomándolo de la barbilla, obligó al otro a que lo viera a los ojos.

\- "Dime"

Ephram parecía más tranquilo y sonriendo ligeramente se atrevió a decir lo que tenía pensado.

\- "Quisiera que intentáramos conocernos más" - hizo una pausa y rápido agregó - "Sé que esperas un hijo de alguien que te dañó mucho, pero no me importa. Para mí este bebé es parte de ti y me encantaría conocerlo y ser parte de su vida. Me… me gustas mucho, Harry"

Harry le sostuvo la mirada por algún tiempo, pero después no pudo más y mirando al suelo respiró profundamente. Dolía recordar a Draco, y más cuando alguien nuevo, sin obligaciones y sin conocerlo del todo, ofrecía quererlo de la forma en que hubiera deseado ser querido por él. Era extraño volver a los cortejos con alguien nuevo después de tantos años junto a Draco. Harry tenía miedo de ser lastimado otra vez.

Pero Harry había aceptado después de que Ephram trató de convencerlo dando las más tiernas explicaciones. La esperanza y el cariño que veía en los ojos del otro chico era algo que Harry quería volver a experimentar. Todavía no le amaba, quizás nunca le amaría por completo, pero deseaba intentarlo, deseaba olvidarse de la traición de Draco y enterrarlo en su pasado aunque su futuro hijo le recordara constantemente el rostro de aquel al que tanto amó.

Harry logró por fin acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Ephram y platicando con sus invitados, olvidó por un momento sus preocupaciones. El amor ya llegaría. Si Draco se había casado con alguien que no amaba era quizás porque el amor podía construirse poco a poco.

Y eso intentaría hacer Harry. Sanar su corazón le estaba costando trabajo, pero con la ayuda de Ephram resultaría más sencillo. Después de todo, como dice el dicho muggle, un clavo saca a otro clavo. Y si no lograba sacar a Draco de su corazón, aprendería a vivir con ello.

Continuará…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sé que me van a matar por estar enredando a Harry con otro, pero confíen en mí. Ephram tiene un papel importante para que Draco sufra, jejeje. ¿Ustedes han hecho alguna vez lo mismo que Harry¿Han aplicado eso de que 'un clavo saca otro clavo'?


	6. Extrañándote.

_Extrañándote._

 

La inauguración fue un éxito. Los proveedores quedaron encantados con la calidad y forma de exhibición de sus libros, separados por categorías y géneros. Pero sobre todo, quedaron contentos con el ambiente de la librería, una atmósfera bohemia, acogedora, llena de tranquilidad y sabiduría. Los futuros comparadores, personas que vivían en la zona, también mostraron mucho interés por la nueva propuesta.

Entre los amigos de Harry también sucedieron varias anécdotas durante la noche. Ron, por ejemplo, se la pasó quejándose de que su esposa lo abandonara a penas pisaron la entrada de la tienda. La mujer había prácticamente volado a uno de los estantes en cuanto lo vio, y gran parte de la noche se la pasó sentada en una mesa leyendo uno de ellos. Fue Harry el que tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Ron se pusiera morado de la rabia después de que Hermione pareciera no tener la intención de separarse de su lectura en plena fiesta. Después de que habló con ella y le explicó lo que le sucedía a su marido, la chica se sonrojó y dejó el libro por la paz.

Por su parte, Neville platicó muy amenamente con Luna, quién se encontraba de paso por la ciudad y decidió atender a la invitación de su amigo. Luna se había casado tres años atrás con un joven reportero de la revista de su padre, a quien convenció de ir a buscar una extraña criatura en las altas montañas de Escocia. La investigación aún no había dado resultados, pero ella no perdía las esperanzas.

Pero si bien para sus amigos e invitados la noche resultó ser un éxito, para Harry terminó por ser la más extenuante de su vida. El embarazo le daba mucho sueño, y el permanecer tanto tiempo organizado el evento en días pasados, había provocado en él un ligero agotamiento, que precisamente esa noche comenzaba a tener efecto. Por si fuera poco, los futuros clientes no dejaban de felicitarlo por el concepto de su tienda y Harry difícilmente pudo sentarse un momento.

Y es que de verdad era una tienda bastante peculiar en ese sentido. Los estantes estaban colocados de forma estratégica para hacer sentir al comprador que se encontraba en un mundo separado, mágico. Además había dos enormes sillones sumamente acogedores ubicados en ambos extremos del lugar, y tres mesas perfectamente adornadas estaban en medio. Las personas podían entrar, ver los libros disponibles, elegir el que más le gustara y sentarse a leerlo con una taza de café.

Sólo era permitido leer durante media hora, si les gustaba el libro podían comprarlo y seguir leyendo junto a su bebida sin volver a ser molestados. Uno de los vendedores que ayudaba a Harry se acercaba hasta ellos, les ofrecía otra taza de café y preguntaba si deseaba adquirir la obra. Si de casualidad el cliente no deseaba adquirirlo en ese momento, se le ofrecía otro título y se le recogía el que estaba leyendo para marcarlo electrónicamente y registrar que ese cliente ya había leído dicho título. Así evitaban que los falsos compradores se presentaran a leer el mismo libro todos los días hasta que lo concluyeran sin comprarlo.

Las promociones que Hermione y Harry habían planeado para la tienda también eran tentadoras. Incluso tenían membresías de lectura, en la que no sólo se otorgaba un descuento en cada compra sino que además un correo a su domicilio avisaba cualquier novedad en la tienda o la llegada de nuevos ejemplares. Harry tenía pensado crear posteriormente un club de lectura con los miembros que desearan apuntarse y así realizar sesiones semanales para discutir un libro en específico.

Y es que Harry tenía muchos planes. El más importante de todos… su bebé.

A pesar de que todo su tiempo había sido ocupado para la organización de la apertura, el futuro padre no dejaba de hacer planes para cuando su hijo naciera. Tenía cuatro meses pero a penas se le notaba. Sólo tenía que usar los pantalones más sueltos que de costumbre y con eso bastaba para que la gente no se diera cuenta. Sólo en momentos importantes usaba el hechizo de glamour sobre sí mismo. Además, siendo un embarazo de alto riesgo, y al no poder lograr que su cuerpo cargara al bebé durante tanto tiempo, en dos meses más tendría que nacer. Sería pequeño y estaría en riesgo de muerte durante tres meses más, pero contaba con un grupo de curadores dispuestos a ayudarle día y noche, mismos que llevaban meses ocultando el secreto de Harry ya que tuvieron que hacer una promesa inquebrantable.

Así, cuando Harry atendía a sus invitados y bostezaba por el cansancio, recordaba que pronto ya no estaría solo, y que todo el esfuerzo que ahora estaba haciendo era precisamente para que su bebé fuera feliz y pleno. Para él como padre era importante ofrecerle un futuro lleno de amor y entendimiento a su hijo, así como un techo seguro y un patrimonio estable. Harry nunca había conocido el amor durante su niñez, conoció primero el desprecio que una caricia por parte de sus parientes, así que sabía perfectamente lo importante que eran todas esas cosas para la felicidad de un pequeño.

Y por esa razón no dejó de sonreír toda la noche a pesar de su agotamiento. Tendría un hijo y éste conocería a su padre. Harry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los ojos a aquellos que le dieron la vida, jamás sintió su abrazo o escucho el sonido de sus voces. Nunca pudo verse reflejado en los ojos de su madre ni escuchar un te quiero de su padre. Había llorado tantas noches por su ausencia que el vacío en su alma parecía ser eterno. Pero ahora el bebé llenaba ese vacío, y Harry estaba dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea para hacer de su hijo el niño más dichoso del planeta.

Cuando todo terminó, cuando los invitados se habían marchado y la única compañía que tenía en su casa era él mismo, su felicidad se veía empañada por el recuerdo. Si bien Harry le daría todo el amor a su bebé, lo cierto era que también le faltaría su otro padre, y sería una figura que siempre estaría ausente en su vida.

Fue así como, recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con un cobertor azul, Harry comenzó a divagar de nuevo sobre su futuro y la falta que le hacía Draco.

Draco. El hombre que amó, amaba y amaría el resto de su vida. El hombre que le hubiera podido enseñar a su hijo a comer correctamente en la mesa porque Harry siempre había sido un desastre para ello. Aquel que le hubiera mostrado el mundo y las ventajas de ser inteligente. Del que aprendería a jugar Quidditch con una pasión desmesurada y que estaría enormemente orgulloso cuando su hijo recibiera su carta para asistir a Hogwarts. Se había imaginado tantas veces a Draco leyéndole a su hijo un cuento antes de dormir o arropándolo cuando tuviera frío, que casi podía palpar ese sueño imposible.

Harry cerró los ojos acostado en la cama, y por enésima vez en todos esos meses, una lágrima volvió a visitar su mejilla. Era doloroso imaginar lo que hubiera sido, era peor pensar cómo serían los hijos que Draco tuviera con esa mujer, lejos de Harry. En ocasiones tenía ganas de gritar, de maldecir todo y a todos, de reclamar a la vida y al destino lo injusto que había sido con él desde que era tan solo un pequeño.

No era posible que su vida fuera una cadena de desgracias en secuencia y él no tuviera derecho a quejarse. Continuamente se encontraba apretando los puños y los dientes para no llorar frente a sus amigos, para no dejar ver lo vulnerable que era; pero sobre todo para que Ephram no se diera cuenta que no había olvidado a Draco, y que quizá nunca lo haría.

Ephram. Otro nombre importante para Harry, pero con un significado distinto. Mientras Draco ahora era dolor, Ephram era alivio. Donde el primero era el amor más grande de su vida, el segundo era una amistad enorme. Y es que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Harry no podía amar a su amigo. Quería seguir intentándolo y por esa razón todavía tenía esperanza de olvidar a Draco y ser feliz con Ephram.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry comenzaba a abrir los ojos, un timbre se escuchó, avisando la llegada de un visitante. Harry volteó rápidamente al reloj que tenía colocado en la pared y notó que eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó los lentes que había dejado sobre el buró y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

\- "Buenos días, joven empresario" - dijo Ephram al aparecer del otro lado de la puerta cuando su amigo le abrió medio dormido todavía.

\- "Hola, pasa… disculpa que no tenga nada que ofrecerte pero me quedé dormido y no he ni desayunado." - dijo Harry mientras cedía el paso a su visitante y se dirigía a la cocina.

\- "No te preocupes, sabía que estabas cansado y que necesitarías fuerzas para comenzar a trabajar hoy, así que por qué no te vas a dar un baño mientras yo te preparo el desayuno" - contentó alegremente Ephram, sacando a Harry de la cocina con ligeros empujoncitos.

La librería debía abrirse a las diez de la mañana y Harry a penas tenía dos horas para poder arreglarse y comer algo, así que aceptó la propuesta del desayuno. Si algo había aprendido de Ephram durante ese tiempo, era que cocinaba tan bien como él.

Harry tomó una ducha rápida para despabilarse por completo. Sin embargo nada de eso sirvió para despertarlo tanto como el shock que sufrió al entrar a su recámara. En la puerta estaba parado Ephram mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa. Harry de repente sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban pues aunque su cuerpo estaba semi-tapado por una toalla blanca, lo cierto es que el resto estaba a plena vista.

Hacía mucho que un hombre no lo veía así, y mucho menos con una mirada tan… tan no de 'ÉL'. No de esa persona que deseaba que le mirara. No era la mirada del hombre que amaba. Y de nuevo una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió. Le sorprendía todavía esperar que la mirada se transformara, que esos ojos miel se volvieran grises y que la ternura que en ellos veía se convirtiera en una pasión devoradora.

Todo era incorrecto, nada era como Harry lo esperaba. Así que cuando pasó el sentimiento de pena por verse en esa situación, desvió la mirada por ya no poder enfrentar la realidad que lo perseguía, e inconcientemente se llevó la mano a su vientre, donde el único recuerdo de su amor crecía.

\- "El desayuno está listo, quería avisarte para que no tardaras" - la voz de Ephram sonaba algo profunda y su mirada no se apartaba de Harry.

\- "Gra…gracias, voy en seguida. Por favor, cierra la puerta" - Harry le dio la espalda para cortar todo intento de comunicación, en ese momento no deseaba platicar con su amigo. Todo había estado perfecto cuando sólo pensaba en Ephram como un posible candidato a ser su pareja, pero al enfrentar la realidad de estar tan vulnerable frente a él, todo cambiaba. Ya no se sentía cómodo, ya no quería que esos ojos le siguieran mirando, y deseaba que saliera de su habitación de inmediato.

Ephram comprendió su imprudencia y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Cuando estuvo solo, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, era difícil volver a empezar y olvidarse que su cuerpo jamás sería visto o acariciado por Draco otra vez. Sabía que Ephram se merecía una oportunidad e incluso trataba de recordarse lo que la noche anterior se proponía; pero probar la teoría de 'un clavo saca otro clavo', no era tan fácil como creía.

Harry se visitó con lentitud y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas se dirigió a desayunar con el acomedido hombre que se encontraba en la cocina.

Si olvidar a Draco requería de un esfuerzo mayor, Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque su alma se terminara de romper por completo.

oOoOoOo

_En la mansión Malfoy…_

\- "Querido, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso hoy en la noche. Los Nott nos han invitado a cenar" - dijo Iderel con esa voz chillona que la caracterizaba. Su esposo, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, desayunaba sin prestarle casi atención, como todos los días. Más platicaba ella con los elfos domésticos que con su marido, y buscaba todo momento para iniciar tema de conversación.

\- "Querida" - contestó Draco dejando el cubierto que estaba por llevarse a la boca para saborear un bocado. La poca paciencia que le tenía a su esposa se dejaba notar por lo lento que hablaba. - "me has recordado de esa cena todos los días desde hace un mes. ¿No crees que a estas alturas ya es suficiente recordatorio?"

\- "Es que estoy tan emocionada. Casi nunca salimos juntos, será maravilloso estar fuera de estas paredes. Sé que te gusta tu trabajo pero nunca estás en el día, y jamás quieres salir los fines de semana." - lo miró con reproche.

Draco respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Era la enésima vez que Iderel le reclamaba su ausencia. Y peor aún, sabía que lo que saldría de la boca de su esposa después de eso, era una queja sobre la poca vida sexual que tenían. Que era casi nula.

\- "Además"- continuó la voz chillona - "ya no me tocas para nada. Sé que nos casamos casi sin conocernos Draco, pero soy una mujer y tú un hombre, es normal que hagamos el amor de vez en cuando. En estos cuatro meses sólo lo hemos hecho unas tres veces"

'¿Y quería más?' Draco ya se sabía la cantaleta, era la misma que escuchaba cada tres o cuatro días durante el desayuno si es que coincidía con su esposa en la casa. Por esa razón procuraba irse antes de que ella despertara. Maldita era la hora en la que decidió quedarse a descansar ese día.

Pero Draco no tuvo que contestar con una evasiva, un elfo doméstico interrumpió la amena plática para avisarle que Blaise y Pansy había llegado a visitarle. Draco no pudo sentirse más aliviado por su visita, y de un salto se paró de la mesa.

\- "Que no nos molesten, Iderel"

\- "Siempre dices eso cuando ellos vienen a visitarte. Hablas más con ellos que conmigo que soy tu esposa. ¿De que tanto hablan?"

La indignación en la mujer era evidente, pero Draco no tenía intenciones de sacarla de su enojo. Sin voltearla a ver se alejó diciendo:

\- "No creo que sea raro que me lleve mejor con ellos. No se te olvide que los conozco desde que era niño. Crecimos casi juntos. No compares cuatro meses de matrimonio con una vida de amistad"

La mujer fue abandonada en el comedor sin tener posibilidad de réplica. Su esposo al parecer había vuelto a dar por terminada la plática.

Cuando Draco llegó al estudio, donde sus amigos se encontraban, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, realizó un conjuro de silencio para evitar ser escuchados y se volvió a ellos. Los dos estaban sentados en uno de los lujosos sillones.

\- "Que alguien me recuerde por qué me casé con esa mujer, por favor" - dijo respirando profundamente y dejándose caer sobre la silla ubicada frente a sus amigos.

Pasy, que estaba sentada con la pierna cruzada, miró a Blaise y sonrió.

\- "¿Realmente quieres que te recordemos lo estúpido que eres, Draco?"

El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- "Vamos, no me mires así. Sabes perfectamente que tú mismo te cavaste esta tumba, así que no vengas ahora a enojarte conmigo."

La arrogancia seguía siendo una característica de su amiga, la diferencia ahora era que con los años había aprendido a querer a Harry, y siempre que podía le recordaba el grave error que había cometido.

Si con el calvario que vivía no le bastaba, siempre podía contar con Pansy para recordárselo.

\- "Me da gusto verte también, Pansy querida." - fingió hipocresía, pues en realidad sí la había extrañado bastante. Platicar con sus amigos era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Blaise, que divertido veía el intercambio, dijo:

\- "Bueno Pansy, ya basta de echarle más leña al fuego." - y volteándose a su amigo agregó. - "Mejor dinos cómo has estado, supimos que ganaste el último partido. No pudimos ir a verte porque hemos estado viajando bastante por cuestiones de negocios pero no creas que te hemos olvidado"

Draco sabía que era cierto, sus amigos habían permanecido en las buenas y en las malas con él. Desde niños crecieron casi juntos porque sus familias se conocían y frecuentaban, su padre siempre hacía alguna clase de negocio con el papá de Pansy. Por esa razón cuando Pansy se casó con Blaise, Lucius se molestó fuertemente. Al parecer había contemplado la posibilidad de casar a Pansy con Draco, y aunque en esa época comenzaba su relación con Harry, su padre no perdía las esperanzas de que su hijo único recapacitara y deseara establecerse.

Blaise era ahora un empresario acaudalado y Pansy su fiel esposa que lo seguía a cualquier viaje de negocios que tuviera. Y Draco los envidiaba por eso, ellos podían estar juntos, gozaban del amor que su relación les daba. Algo que ahora Draco añoraba con todas sus fuerzas. Qué diferente sería si en lugar de su esposa, Harry estuviera sentado en la mesa todos los días para desayunar con él.

\- "No se preocupen, sé que están ocupados. Y sí, ganamos este último partido"

\- "¿Y no lo extrañaste?" - dijo Pansy con ligero resentimiento.

\- "Por favor, Pansy" - dijo Blaise tratando de evitar que su esposa siguiera con ese tema de conversación. Pero cuando Pansy se proponía algo, nadie, ni siquiera su esposo, la detenía.

\- "No, Blaise. Quiero saber. ¿No extrañaste a Potter animándote durante el partido? ¿No extrañaste las celebraciones por tu victoria en tu casa?"

Draco volvió a estar callado un momento. Claro que lo había extrañado. No pasaba un día en el que no sintiera su ausencia a cada paso que daba. Harry era ahora el fantasma que habitaba en su vida, pero Draco no podía hacer algo al respecto.

\- "¿Qué quieres probar, Pansy?... ¿que me equivoqué? Pues claro que me equivoqué" - dijo Draco conteniendo la rabia que comenzaba a sentir. Una furia combinada con dolor. - "Pero ya no puedo remediarlo, así que deja de torturarme".

\- "Yo no te torturo, Draco. Sólo te recuerdo el infierno en el que vives."

\- "Por favor chicos, dejen de pelearse. Pansy, ¿no venimos a eso, recuerdas?" - Blaise miraba a su esposa como rogándole que no siguiera hablando, y por fin, ella cedió.

\- "Tienes razón, lo siento Draco. Sabes lo testarudos que somos los de Slytherin cuando algo nos interesa. Y es que aunque era un Griffindor, Potter llegó a agradarme. Al menos te hacía feliz." - su voz era más serena.

Draco se levantó de la silla y comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Recordaba cuando Pansy se enteró de su relación con Harry. Al principio estaba totalmente en contra, luego lo aceptaba porque se daba cuanta de que su amigo realmente estaba enamorado, pero al final, los últimos tres años, Pansy había aprendido a querer Harry (aunque esto sólo lo sabía por la cantidad de veces que Pansy defendía a Harry frente a él, pues la mujer nunca aceptaría abiertamente que para ella el 'niño que vivió' se había convertido en un entrañable amigo que ahora también había perdido gracias a lo que Draco hizo). Al parecer Harry tampoco quería ver a ninguno de los amigos de Draco, pues por lo que sabía, nunca le había contestado las cartas a Pansy.

\- "Bueno, en realidad venimos para darte la noticia" - dijo finalmente Blaise, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- "¿No me digan que por fin se dieron cuanta que no son el uno para el otro?" – dijo Draco ligeramente complacido.

\- "No. La noticia es que vas a ser padrino de nuestro primer bebé"

Draco volteó a ver a Pansy, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que decían.

\- "Pero Pansy, tú no estás embarazada. Hasta donde sabía los curadores te han dicho que te es difícil concebir… ¿no me digan que van a adoptar? La verdad no me imagino siendo padrino de un niño que de seguro quedó huérfano gracias al señor tenebroso y a mi padre. Me sentiría fatal si por mi culpa quedó sin padres"

Pansy le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba radiante, y su mirada era serena y a la vez divertida por el comentario de su amigo.

\- "No, querido. Esa es la mejor noticia de todas. Fuimos con un sanador especialista en estos casos y me mandó un tratamiento durante dos meses. Al principio, he de confesarte, no me pareció que funcionara, pero después de la quinta poción que nos tomamos Blaise y yo, comencé a sentir que algo había cambiado en mi cuerpo y los resultados lo confirmaron ayer en la mañana." - hizo una pausa para que Draco la escuchara bien. - "Estoy embarazada"

Draco se levantó de inmediato y abrazó a su amiga. Sabía lo triste que se encontraba desde hace unos años por no poder embarazarse, así que la noticia era maravillosa. Y mejor aún, querían que él fuera el padrino de ese futuro bebé.

El abrazo duró varios segundos y la sonrisa de los tres era evidente.

\- "Entonces sí que es muy bueno el especialista, ¿cierto?" - dijo Draco mirando a Blaise.

\- "La verdad es que son algo costosos sus servicios, pero vale la pena. Tuvimos que viajar a Canadá para hacernos los estudios y comprar la poción. La mezcla de hiervas sólo la venden allá y no permiten importarla directamente."

Draco la contempló un momento, era extraño que ese país estuviera mejor capacitado que el Reino Unido en el campo de los brebajes mágicos.

\- "Además, sabe bastante delicioso el brebaje. Es como si estuvieras tomando un té de limón y azucenas. Es raro el sabor, pero muy agradable. Me sorprendió que ese tipo de brebaje supiera así, me lo imaginaba peor."

De nuevo Draco la observó pero ahora sin comprender la razón por la que la descripción del brebaje le recordaba a algo. 'En algún lugar probé un sabor a limón y azucenas' - pensó - 'pero no logro recordar dónde exactamente'

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, obligándolo a olvidar su interrogante.

\- "Quiero que me acompañes a las tiendas, necesito tu buen gusto para comprar algunas cosas que precisaré cuando nazca el bebé."

\- "Pansy, cariño, no tengo la menor idea de cómo debe ser la decoración del cuarto de un bebé. Jamás he tenido hermanos siquiera." - contestó Draco divirtiéndose con la propuesta de su amiga.

\- "Por Merlín, Draco. Quién tiene buen gusto lo tiene para todo, no me sorprendería que resultaras el mejor decorador para el cuarto del bebé"

Draco rió, las caras de alegría de Pansy y Blaise eran tan diferentes a las de los dos Slytherin que había conocido por años, que si su padre viviera de seguro le prohibiría su amistad. Pero era maravilloso verlos así de contentos. "Al menos ellos pueden tener a su hijo con la persona que aman", pensó.

Pero decorar un cuarto para el futuro bebé sería algo que le ayudaría a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, y por consiguiente lejos de Iderel y su empeño en tener relaciones sexuales.

\- "Está bien. Haré lo que tú quieras"

Pansy lo besó en la mejilla y tomando la mano de su esposo comenzó a planear todos los detalles para la llegada de su primogénito. Mientras la escuchaba, Draco no dejaba de pensar lo curioso que se vería un jugador profesional de Quidditch en las tiendas para bebé.

Y fue en ese momento cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Pronto tendría que concebir un hijo con Iderel, y peor aún, para lograrlo debía volver a tener relaciones con ella. ¡Merlín!, era algo que no deseaba volver a hacer en lo absoluto. Las mujeres nunca habían sido de su agrado en ese sentido, y cada vez que ella lo tocaba sentía una necesidad imperiosa de gritar, de buscar esos hermosos ojos verdes que recordaba y suplicarles el perdón.

El rostro de Harry invadió su mente, y de repente comenzó a imaginar cómo se vería Harry en el lugar que estaba Pansy. Draco había crecido en el mundo mágico y estaba al tanto de la posibilidad de que un mago se embarazara si seguía ciertos cuidados. Hubiera deseado en ese momento ver entrar a Harry para darle la noticia de que iban a ser padres, pero en su lugar estaba la sonriente cara de su amiga anunciándole su dicha.

\- "Bueno y… ¿Cuándo sabrán si va a ser niña o niño?" - preguntó el futuro padrino.

\- "Cuando tenga cuatro meses podremos saber el sexo del bebé. ¿Te imaginas una Pansy corriendo por la casa?" - contestó el orgulloso padre.

Draco rió con locura.

\- "Por Merlín, si nace niña no se les ocurra ponerle Pansy" - dijo en tono de broma. Sus amigos lo miraron un momento y al saber que bromeaba rieron con él. Era raro en esos días ver a Draco tan divertido, así que ni siquiera Pansy se indignó por el comentario.

Total, a ella tampoco le gustaba su propio nombre.

oOoOoOo

Los próximos días fueron un alboroto. Pansy no paraba de hacer planes a pesar de que llevaba poco de embarazo. Y es que desde que ella recordaba, siempre quiso ser mamá. Por esa razón, cuando los curadores comenzaron a advertirle que probablemente no podría tener hijos, sintió que la vida se le venía encima.

Amaba a Blaise desde que asistían a la escuela juntos, y aunque en la escuela se le había visto junto a Draco y las malas lenguas murmuraban acerca de un romance entre ellos; lo cierto era que Pansy siempre supo las preferencias de su amigo y le servía de fachada para que Lucius no terminara matándolo de un coraje. Ese hombre podía ser el más primitivo cuando de defender las costumbres de las familias puras se trataba.

Blaise era ahora un chico responsable y maduro, pero sobre todo muy amoroso con ella. Era rara la ocasión en la que se molestaba y siempre trataba de complacerla en todo. Como esa tarde, precisamente, en la que Blaise había aceptado dejarla sola con Draco para que vieran algunas telas que necesitaban para el cuarto del bebé. Su marido nunca había disfrutado de salir de compras, al contrario de Draco, quién parecía un remolino cada vez que caminaban dentro de una tienda nueva en busca de algo importante.

Pero esa no era la razón para que le pidiera a Blaise un poco de tiempo. Necesitaba tener a Draco a solas porque quería averiguar cómo se sentía su amigo. La última vez que lo visitó en su casa, a pesar de las bromas que intentaba hacer, la tristeza no dejó de aparecer en sus ojos. Pansy lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que Draco no abriría su alma tan fácilmente si su mejor amigo estaba presente. Y es que Blaise era comprensivo pero nada sensible, Draco nunca había podido desahogarse con él. Siempre recurría a Pansy.

\- "Pansy, mira esta tela. Sus acabados son exquisitos." - la voz del rubio la sustrajo de sus pensamientos. Estaba sosteniendo una de las telas que costaban más de lo que una familia normal podía ganar al mes.

\- "Draco… podemos hablar un momento" - preguntó tentativamente.

El rubio la miró y de inmediato supo lo que su amiga quería.

\- "No creo que sea buena idea, Pansy"

\- "Draco, con alguien debes hablar. Tarde o temprano vas a explotar y no creo que quieras hacerlo frente a alguien en quién no confías, como tu esposa"

La voz de Pansy y la preocupación que se veía en sus ojos rompió por fin la fachada fría y calculadora que procuraba mantener su rubio amigo.

\- Lo extraño, Pansy. Y a veces siento que respirar duele si no está a mi lado. Cada vez que abro los ojos quiero escucharlo darme los buenos días, no sabes cuanto maldigo a mi padre por esto"

Pansy observaba a su amigo con cautela. Lo quería mucho, pero aunque lo viera abatido por lo que le estaba contando, no podía mentirle.

\- "Draco… sabes que tu padre tiene algo de culpa por esa estúpida cláusula en su testamento. Pero el error más grave lo has cometido tú. Harry hubiera dado la vida por estar contigo, mientras que tú lo hiciste a un lado por unos cuantos pesos". - hizo una pausa y tomando aire continuó. Los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos en ella y podía ver que comenzaban a asomarse unas lágrimas. - "En parte te comprendo, ambos crecimos siendo Slytherins y con la presión de nuestras familias todo el tiempo. ¡Merlín!, ni siquiera sé lo que es ser pobre por un día, pero… si mi familia me pidiera que dejase a Blaise a cambio de la fortuna a la que estoy acostumbrada… ten por seguro que preferiría ser tan pobre como un Weasley a estar lejos de él un solo momento."

\- "Lo sé" - contestó Draco. Su voz casi inaudible. La tienda era exclusiva y les preparaban un cuarto a los clientes en el que las telas eran llevadas para ser elegidas, así que después de la última visita del vendedor, estaban solos. El rostro de su amigo era de dolor y remordimiento. - "He sido un cobarde pero ya no puedo hacer nada"

\- "Draco, ¿acaso has intentado algo?... No, no has hecho nada para recuperarlo"

\- "Y qué puedo hacer, Pansy, estoy casado ahora. Harry me dejó claro que no quiere convertirse en mi amante. Y ahora puedo aceptar que fue indigno pedírselo. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando lo hice, estaba tan desesperado por seguirlo viendo que jamás reparé en que con sólo sugerirlo estaba ofendiéndolo"

\- "Bueno, es que si a mí me hubieras propuesto lo mismo te rompo la cara. No sé como Harry se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo"

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando el vendedor volvió a entrar con otra tela, colocándola sobre la mesa. Se retiró sin decir una palabra, los vendedores exclusivos eran bastante discretos y no iban a cuestionar si uno de sus clientes parecía estar a punto de llorar.

\- "Existe el divorcio, Draco. Sé que el testamento dice que debes estar casado durante veinte años, pero si has recapacitado puedes divorciarte y buscarlo. No digo que será fácil recuperarle, y además serías pobre, pero al menos no estarías casado con esa vaca desabrida"

Draco casi rompe en risas cuando escuchó a su amiga hablar de su esposa con tanto ahínco.

\- "Sabes que separarte de tu esposa en el mundo mágico no está permitido. No somos Muggles."

\- "Por Dios Draco, varias parejas se han separado aunque las leyes todavía no lo vean con bueno ojos. No puedo creer que los Muggles sean más modernos que nosotros. Si todavía no existe un juez que acepte el divorcio mágico, entonces… pon el ejemplo. Lucha por conseguirlo y serás el primero en lograrlo. Sabes que si no lo han aceptado es porque todas las familias puras evitan las habladurías de la gente, no porque no se pueda."

Draco miró detenidamente a su amiga, sus ojos brillaron de una manera inusual, y Pansy supo en ese momento que había logrado algo incomparable ese día:

Devolverle un poco de esperanza a su amigo.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Hola a todos, siento no haber podido postear antes pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Y es que desafortunada o afortunadamente me dedico a esto, a la redacción pero académica y periodística, así que se imaginarán que después de pasar todo un día escribiendo, no tenía muchas ganas de redactar por las noches, jejeje. En fin, espero les guste. Saludos!


	7. NOTA

_**NOTA A MIS LECTORES:** _

 

Como comenté desde el principio, este es un fanfic que tenía en FF.net y hace casi 10 años que lo comencé pero nunca pude terminarlo por cuestiones de trabajo y vida. Así que ahora lo traslado aquí porque deseo continuarlo y así poderle dar un cierre a la historia. Aunque actualmente sigo perteneciendo al Fandom Drarry, mi tiempo lo ocupo más en Destiel (Supernatural) pero no por eso he dejado de amar a mis chicos magos. Espero comentarios para poder seguir con la historia...¿sugerencias? ¿la continúo?


End file.
